Tide Caller
by RizukiShizaya
Summary: "D is a tide caller!" my first OP fanfic. Author bangkit dari kubur dengan membawa kegajean kembali. Genre: LAWLU! AU! T! Semuuth dan garing krenyes. (maaf authornya bingung masukin genre mana)
1. Chapter 1 : New Boy

WARNING! ~This fic contains Boy x Boy~ WARNING!

**Fandom :** One Piece (HOREEE AKHIRNYA NULIS DI FANDOM LAIN!)

**Pair :** LawLu (WARNING AGAIN! AU! OOC dikit(?) &amp; Ga ada hubungannya sama cerita asli, walau dikit :v )

**Disclamer :** EchiOda-san eh, maksud gw Eichiro Oda (gw pinjem beberapa charnya buat iseng dan imajinasi aja)

**Rate :** T

**Inspirited by**** (plus N/A)**** :** Tiap akhir tahun ada aja yang harus berurusan sama Dokter. 2013-2014 akhir tahunnya kelabu sih *sigh* jadinya mikir yang iya-iya deh… Dokter, ngomongin Dokter, lagi CLBK sama Dokter tamvan satu ini. Trafalgar D. Watel Law. Dari awal sebelum tau seiyuunya aja udah gw cupin jadi suami kesekian, eh pas tau seiyuunya Kamiya Hiroshi. LAW IS MINE! #dihajar #diamputasi

Ga cuma suka sama Law doank… dari aku SD baca One Piece itu dah jatuh cinta sama Luffy. Luffy seorang. Eh ada Law jadi dibagi dua(?) #abaikan #digomugomugatling

Sampe saya bercita-cita(?) kalau punya anak cowo dikasih nama Luffy (tanpa Monkey ntar dibully :v ) #staph

Sekarang saya ingin menuangkan cerita aneh dari otak saya, yang tentu mengganjal bila tak ditulis #halah

(oh iya, maaf untuk fanfic lamaku memang rada aneh karena kelamaan ga dilanjut jadi terburu-buru untuk di selesaikan. Tapi, terima kasih para Readers yang memberikan support… aku terharu membacanya… fanfic lamaku susah untuk direvisi apa lagi di lanjut –ada dua yang gaje itu- jadi ya saya hanya bisa minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya T.T)

Here we go.. hope u enjoy this…

.

.

.

Chapter 1. New Boy.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita bertubuh besar—sangat besar dan mungkin bisa dibilang gemuk itu sedang menghitung uang penghasilan hari ini. Sambil menghisap rokoknya, ia dengan cepat menggolongkan uang koin dan uang kertas tentu dengan menghitungnya.

Di depannya, seberang meja bar yang panjang dan tinggi itu, berdiri wanita cantik. Sangat berbeda dari wanita yang sedang menghitung uang itu.

"Bagaimana hasil hari ini, Dadan?" Tanya wanita cantik yang sedang mengeringkan gelas-gelas dengan kain di tangannya.

"Masih kurang. Terlebih dua anak yang perutnya seperti lubang hitam itu," Dadan menyahut Makino, wanita yang bertanya tadi. "Yah—mereka, terutama Luffy sangat suka makan. Apalagi dia suka daging," Makino menghela nafasnya.

"Lama-lama kalau seperti ini terus aku harus berunding dengan Garp sialan itu!" Dadan memasukkan semua uang kedalam peti kecilnya dan menguncinya. "Kalau ia tidak ikut membantu keuangan dibar ini, akan kusuruh anak-anak itu mencari makan sendiri!" Dadan menghembuskan asap dari dalam mulutnya.

"Eh? Apa mereka bisa?" Makino membayangkan dua anak kecil yang keras kepala itu akan mencari makanannya sendiri.

"Tentu bisa! Tanpa izin dariku, kau boleh menyuruh mereka! Sudah kubilang, anggap mereka itu anakmu,"

Suara pria paruh baya itu hampir mengagetkan seisi pegawai bar kecil-kecilan di desa Fusha itu. "Garp-san! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" Dadan menyambutnya dengan gugup, berharap ia tidak marah atas ucapan yang sebelumnya.

"Luffy sejak kecil sudah kulatih di hutan, kutinggalkan di hutan, dan dia bisa berburu sendiri menurutku. Walau ceroboh dan bodoh!" Garp memasuki bar itu, di sebelahnya ada anak yang usianya sekitar belasan tahun ikut masuk bersamanya. Melihat pemandangan yang mencolok itu, Dadan terperangah.

"… Garp-san, jangan bilang dia…" Dadan tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, dia memicingkan matanya sejenak, menatap tajam bocah yang dibawa oleh Garp itu.

"Jangan bilang dia anak dari selingkuhanmu?"

Garp memijit pelipisnya sesaat. "Untuk apa aku punya selingkuhan. Dia tidak mirip denganku lagi pula!" Garp menghela nafas dan menepuk bahu bocah itu pelan. "Jadi, dia… Tidak! Garp-san! Jangan bilang kalau dia akan dititipkan di sini!?"

"Memang aku ingin bilang seperti itu," wajah polos Garp membuat Dadan ingin memukulnya sampai tak berbentuk.

"Kau tahu!? Dua anak itu seperti monster kecil pelahap makanan! Membuat kami menguras modal lebih untuk mengasih makan mereka! Dan kau malah menambah satu anak lagi!?"

"Uang kami tidak cukup untuk membeli bir, makanan dan lainnya untuk tamu, Garp-san!" Dadan meracau sejadi-jadinya, ia lupa akan ketakutannya pada Garp. Seperti malam ini dia akan meledak bak gunung meletus. "Hei-hei tenang! Sekarang aku janji akan membantu biaya untuk ke tiga anak ini, aku janji!" Garp bernegosiasi dengan teman lamanya itu.

"Tidak, tidak, dan tidak!" Dadan membuang muka dan berbalik memunggungi pria paruh baya itu.

"Oh, ayolah! Aku sibuk dengan tugas Negara, pergi melaut dan tidak ada waktu untuk mengurus anak-anak. Seandainya ada waktu pun takkan kuserahkan anak-anak padamu," Garp memohon. Makino yang sedari tadi melihat perdebatan itu hanya menghela nafas dan menghampiri bocah itu. Bocah yang masih mematung sampai detik ini.

"Halo, siapa namamu?" Makino menyapa lembut sambil menyetarakan tinggi mereka. Bocah itu sadar kalau ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Namun bocah itu justru diam dan menatap Makino. Membuat Makino menunggu jawaban dari bocah tersebut.

Sadar kalau Makino sedang ingin berkenalan dengan anak yang ia bawa, Garp memberi isyarat agar anak itu dibawa ke tempat aman dan nyaman. Makino menuntun bocah itu ke dalam ruangan yang tampak seperti dapur kecil khusus minuman.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Makino menawarkan. Bocah itu terdiam sebentar dan mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat pelan. "Jus, jus wortel,"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh padamu, 'kan?" Garp penasaran saat Makino bergabung dengannya dan Dadan di pojok bar itu. "Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

Garp menarik nafasnya. "Akan kuceritakan siapa dia," Garp menatap Dadan yang masih kesal dan menatap Makino yang penasaran. "Dia ditemukan dipulau yang dijadikan tempat transaksi buah terkutuk. Mafia yang bertransaksi di sana adalah Donquixote Family, yang dipimpin oleh Doflamingo,"

"Doflamingo yang itu!?" Dadan gusar tak percaya. "Ya, dia mengakui kalau dia salah satu dari anggota mereka. Dia terpaksa bergabung dengan mereka karena umurnya yang tidak lama lagi. Karena penyakit yang mengidapnya, penyakit dari kota Flevance yang seisi penduduknya tak terselamatkan dan dibantai—"

"Amber Lead, kah?" Dadan menebak, dan Garp menjawab dengan anggukan. "Tapi dia, dia tidak menunjukan ciri dari penyakit Amber Lead," gumam Dadan.

"Itu karena Doflamingo sendiri yang mencoba mendapatkan buah itu untuk bocah yang terancam nyawanya itu. Namun semata-mata karena bocah itu mirip dengannya dan akan dijadikan kaki-tangannya kelak,"

"Tapi adik Doflamingo, Corazon sangat berbeda dengan Doflamingo. Dia diam-diam bergabung dengan pemerintah untuk menghentikan kakaknya, setidaknya dia berniat begitu. Corazon mengetahui nama asli bocah itu dan membawanya menjauh dari kakaknya. Dan berniat menyembuhkannya. Namun kakaknya yang masih percaya pada adiknya itu, ia memberitahu informasi bahwa buah terkutuk yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakit mematikan sekalipun itu benar adanya. Buah itu bernama _ope ope no mi_,"

"Jadi Corazon mendapatkannya dulu sebelum kakaknya?" Dadan menyesap minumannya.

"Ya, selama setahun perjalanan mereka berdua, bocah itu sadar kalau yang ia lakukan salah. Entah aku yang mendengar cerita ini dari atasanku merasa lega juga. Karena kalau dia benar-benar diasuh sepenuhnya oleh Doflamingo, Donquixote pasti tidak mudah dikalahkan,"

"Memangnya siapa nama anak itu?" Makino bersuara. "Namanya, Trafalgar D. Watel Law,"

"D katamu!?" Dadan merasa ini akan jadi angin badai yang buruk.

"Ya, karena itu Corazon percaya sepenuhnya pada Trafalgar Law. Sampai detik akhir hidupnya yang dibunuh oleh kakaknya sendiri. Pesan dari atasanku, nama asli Law tolong di rahasiakan. Dia juga mengerti kalau nama aslinya tidak boleh disebar luaskan karena pemberitahuan Corazon,"

"Kenapa tempat ini dipenuhi oleh anak pemberontak!?" Dadan histeris frustasi. Garp hanya tertawa. Walau Garp tidak menceritakannya secara rinci, Dadan dan Makino mengerti. Dan akhirnya ia diterima di bar kecil ini.

.

.

.

"Oh, ya! Luffy dan Ace sudah tidur, ya? Sampaikan salamku pada mereka. Law, kau mulai hari ini akan menjadi kakak tertua," Garp tersenyum penuh arti sambil menepuk topi berbulu Law. Pria paruh baya itu pergi kembali.

"Nah, Law. Masih ada kamar kosong untukmu. Atau kau ingin bergabung dengan adik-adikmu?" Makino menawarkan.

"…" Bocah bernama Law itu diam. Mereka pasti tahu masa lalunya, dan Law berpikir demikian.

"Kalian tidak takut denganku?" Law bertanya pelan. Law tidaklah bodoh sesungguhnya, ia anak dari pasangan dokter yang ternama di Flevance. Ia tahu penyakitnya sudahlah sembuh dan penyakitnya itu tidak menular melalui sesama manusia. Namun barang kali masih ada yang takut padanya ketika diceritakan masa lalunya itu.

"Kau masih sakit atau tidak, kami tidak akan tertular olehmu! Cepat tidur sana, sudah larut malam!" Dadan beranjak sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"Lihat, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi," Makino menimpali sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2 : That Morning

.

.

.

Chapter 2. That Morning.

.

.

.

Law baru kali ini tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Selama enam tahun ia tidur di tempat yang membosankan, yaitu di tempat pemerintahan—bukan penjara. Law terlalu di bawah umur untuk dipenjara. Tempat yang nyaman ini dan disapa dengan hangat oleh orang sekitarnya. Walau wajah Law tidak bisa langsung membalas senyum kepada orang yang menyapanya.

"Pagi, Law. Kau mau sarapan apa?" koki dalam bar ini menyapanya. "… Omelette,"

"Pagi dua bocah nakal! Kalian mau sarapan apa?"

"Aku mau sandwich, steak, sup ayam, burger, pizza—"

"Dan aku mau steak, yakiniku, steak, steak, steak—"

"Oke sudah cukup! Hanya ada steak untuk kalian berdua, oke? Tunggulah di depan!" usir koki yang sudah bosan mendengar permintaan yang terlalu banyak itu, pasti setiap paginya. Tapi, tetap sang koki tidak bosan menanyakannya.

"Pokoknya daging!" teriak bocah paling pendek itu. "Iya! Jangan lupa daging—" bocah yang lebih tinggi sadar kalau ada orang baru di lingkungannya ini.

"Siapa kau?" Matanya mengintimidasi. _'Mereka pasti Ace dan Luffy,' _Law menebak dalam hatinya.

"Eh!? Siapa dia!?" Luffy baru sadar juga kalau ada orang lain di dekatnya.

"Dia kakak kalian, bodoh!" Dadan datang sambil memukul kepala anak-anak yang meminta jatah sarapannya seperti makan siang selama lima hari.

"Aduh—APA?! KAKAK?!" Luffy histeris, Ace hanya memajukan bibirnya sambil menatap tajam Law.

"Apa kau berasal dari ayah yang sama denganku?" Luffy yang baru berumur tujuh tahun itu dengan polos bertanya, mungkin ia merasa kalau Law mirip seperti Ace maupun dirinya. Law sedang melepaskan topi berbulu kesukaannya, jadi Luffy menganggap serius kalau dia kakak sedarahnya.

"Mana mungkin, bodoh!" kini giliran Ace yang memukul kepala Luffy. "Sakiiiit! Hueeeeee! Ace jahaaaat!" tangisnya.

"Kalian berdua bisa diam tidak?! Luffy, jangan cengeng!" protes Dadan. "Dia lebih tua dari pada kalian, kalian bertiga sama-sama tidak sedarah tapi kalian harus rukun dan jangan pernah bertengkar!" pesan Dadan tegas.

"Uh—aku tak bisa menjamin itu, Dadan." Ucap Ace ketus, disusul dengan pukulan penuh kasih sayang dari Dadan. Law yang menyaksikannya hanya diam sembari menatap bergiliran kedua bocah di depannya itu. Luffy yang paling kecil, ia terlihat tengil namun jenaka. Sedangkan Ace dengan wajah suramnya terus membalas tatapan Law.

Setiap saat, dari sarapan hingga berangkat sekolah pun Ace tetap menatap tajam Law seakan dia sangat tidak suka dengan keberadaannya. Law sendiri sudah terbiasa dan tidak menganggap serius. Law kini berusia empat belas tahun duduk di bangku sekolah menengah, berbeda kelas dan derajat dengan adik-adik tirinya pasti.

Sekolah mereka masih dalam satu gedung, jadi berangkat sekolah pun terpaksa bersama-sama. Tapi kalau urusan pulang sekolah Law selalu lebih dulu sejak pertama ia pindah ke sekolah itu. Ia tidak peduli bahwa ada yang menganggap dia aneh, atau tidak mau bersosialisasi. Teman sekelasnya mengajak main pun ia tolak.

Law entah kenapa lebih memilih buku-buku pelajaran, mungkin masih ada 'luka' dalam hatinya. Ia takut teman sekelasnya tahu masa lalunya dan menjauhinya. Law mengambil langkah menjadi murid pendiam dan tidak terlalu mencolok.

Sangat berbeda dengan Ace, dia benar-benar tidak mau diperintah dan terbilang nakal. Bahkan adik paling kecil, tak jauh berbeda dengan Ace. Jika kakak kelas Luffy datang dan mem-_bully_ Luffy, Ace dengan cepat berkelahi dengan orang yang menjahili Luffy.

Tidak hanya itu, Ace dan Luffy sangat suka bermain sampai sore. Bermain sampai hutan maupun pantai. Pulang pun tidak luput dengan kata terluka, dalam arti sesungguhnya. Mereka berdua pasti pulang dengan membawa luka yang siap diobati oleh Makino maupun Law.

Ace tentu tidak mau diobati oleh Law. Ace menganggap Law seperti musuh. Paling tidak Luffy menerima keberadaan Law, dan menurut sedikit pada Law. Walau sering Ace marah karena Luffy mau diobati oleh 'calon orang dewasa' itu. Ace benci orang dewasa di sekitarnya, bahkan di seluruh dunia mungkin.

Seperti itulah keadaan mereka setelah berbulan-bulan. Tidak ada yang berubah, Ace tetap membenci orang dewasa karena ia mungkin trauma. Luffy tetap mengekor Ace ke mana pun Ace pergi. Dan Law terus berkutat dengan buku-bukunya.

Tapi suatu hari, Law merasa mereka berdua terlalu lambat untuk tiba di rumah. Biasanya jam empat sore mereka sudah pulang dan ribut minta makan malam sambil diobati luka-luka kecil mereka. Tapi, ini sudah lebih dari jam lima. Law beranjak keluar rumah, menunggu di depan pintu. Melihat keadaan diluar semakin gelap, dan awan tebal berwarna kelabu berarak mendekat.

"Tidak biasanya mereka pulang selambat ini," Makino datang dari dalam rumah, menemani Law yang bersandar pada daun pintu. Law menanggapi dengan helaan nafasnya, matanya tetap tertuju pada halaman belakang bar ini, kalau-kalau ada dua anak setan keluar dari hutan sambil berlari karena dikejar beruang atau semacamnya. Soalnya itu pernah terjadi.

Hampir sepuluh menit Law berdiri di situ. "Aku menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian dulu," Makino kembali ke dalam, mata Law tetap tertuju keluar, ke arah semak yang sedikit gusar di seberang sana. Law mengernyitkan dahinya, segera ia lari keluar untuk mendekati semak itu. Hanya beberapa jarak lagi dari semak itu, keluarlah bocah bersurai hitam dengan terengah-engah.

Pipinya yang bernoda sejak ia lahir itu memerah, ia sangat capek seperti habis dikejar babi hutan.

"Ace!? Kau baik-baik saja? Di mana Luffy?" Law menghampiri Ace yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Awalnya Ace menatap Law kesal, tapi Ace mau tak mau mengungkapkannya.

"Lu…. Luffy dan aku terpisah. Dia tersesat di hutan, di sekitar danau. Aku tidak bisa mencarinya lebih lama lagi, aku butuh bantuan," akunya sambil memasang ekspresi bersalahnya itu.

"Kalau begitu cepat minta bantuan oleh yang lainnya. Aku akan ke sana mencarinya!"

"Eh!? Tunggu! Sebentar lagi gelap—"

Tentu Law berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan Ace, menerobos semak dan pohon besar. Tidak benar kalau Law tidak tahu hutan ini. Diam-diam terkadang Law berjalan membuntuti adik-adiknya. "Luffy! Di mana kau!?" teriak Law setiap dia berhenti berlari.

Iris keabu-abuannya tak mau diam, melihat sekeliling berharap makhluk yang ditujunya terlihat. Law berlari kearah danau, berharap adik paling kecilnya itu masih berada di sana—setidaknya itu yang Ace katakan.

"Luuuffy!?" Law berteriak kembali, berharap pemilik nama yang ia panggil menyahutnya. Law tiba di pinggir danau, awan mendung tiba lebih cepat dari sebelumnya karena angin bertiup semakin kencang. Law kembali berteriak, berharap ada yang mendengarnya maupun menanggapi.

Hanya suara gesekan sesama daun dan ranting yang terdengar sejauh ini. Law pun tidak melihat tanda-tanda dari adik kecilnya itu.

"Luffy," tuturnya lemas, teringat akan Lamy adik kandungnya yang telah tiada. Tidak, dia tidak berpikir bahwa adiknya yang satu ini akan bernasib sama dengan adik kandungnya. Dia yakin akan menemukannya dan menyelamatkannya.

"Hiks…. Ace…."

Kecil, terdengar sangat kecil dan pelan isakan tangis yang Law kenal.

"Luffy!?" ia segera mencari dimana sumber suara tersebut. Ia mendekat pada pohon cukup besar dengan akar menjulang tinggi di pinggir danau. Ia panjat sebisanya, walau licin karena berlumut. Law tidak gentar, walau berkali-kali terpeleset.

"Lu-Luffy!?"

"Hikss…. Aceeeeee," suara Luffy semakin jelas terdengar. Law tidak peduli kalau Luffy mengira dia adalah Ace atau Luffy hanya memanggil nama Ace. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, matanya menangkap sosok bertubuh mungil yang setengah terendam air dengan kaki tersangkut di antara akar berongga. Rupanya Luffy terpeleset jatuh di antara akar-akar besar ini dan tersangkut.

"Luffy!" panggil Law sambil mendekat dengan hati-hati.

"T-Torao…." Sahut Luffy yang masih menangis, sambil menyeka air yang keluar dari hidung maupun matanya. "Hikss.. Torao!"

Tidak ada tempat untuk berpijak kecuali di atas akar yang terendam air ini, jika salah langkah Law akan bernasib sama dengan Luffy.

"Tenang, tenang. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini," Law berusaha jongkok di atas akar yang licin itu, tidak peduli dia akan basah kuyup. Toh hujan sudah mulai turun.

Tangannya meraih akar-akar yang membuat kaki Luffy tidak bisa bergerak. Ukuran akar yang sedikit lebih besar dari tangan Law, membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk menghancurkannya. Terlebih melihat Luffy yang sangat ketakutan melihat binatang hitam yang menempel pada kakinya.

"Tenanglah Luffy, jangan coba lepaskan mereka dari kulitmu, percaya padaku," tutur Law sambil mencoba menggoyangkan akar yang menjepit kaki Luffy. "Ukhh… Hiksss," Luffy memegang erat topi jeraminya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Law berhasil melebarkan rongga akar itu. Luffy yang kakinya sudah bebas, ia justru kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk. Karena Luffy tidak bisa berenang, ia panik. Memang, ia jatuh terduduk tapi kedalaman air di atas akar ini setidaknya merendam setengah badan Luffy saat berdiri.

"Luffy! Hey! Pegangan padaku!" Law meraih tubuh kecil yang panik tak karuan itu.

"Huueeeekh—Hwaaahb," Luffy hampir meminum air danau itu. Law dengan sigap menggendong Luffy dan menaruhnya di atas akar yang tidak terendam air.

"Sudah jangan nangis, tenanglah," Law berusaha menenangkan adik tirinya sembari mengusap pipinya. "Ughh, hiks…." Luffy mengangguk pelan dan mulai berhenti menangis.

"Laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng dan lemah!" Law memeriksa kaki Luffy, sekaligus memeriksa binatang tadi apakah sudah lepas apa belum dari kulit Luffy. "Torao…. Binatang apa itu?"

"Lintah. Selama kau digigit tadi, kau tidak mengganggunya maupun melepasnya. 'kan?" Luffy menjawab dengan gelengan, membuat Law lega. "Bagus, kalau kau melepasnya dengan paksa, kau bisa mati kehabisan darah," Law punya kebiasaan menakut-nakuti Luffy.

"L-lalu bagaimana?" Luffy hampir menangis lagi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menangis, kita pulang dan taburi mereka garam. Ayo!" Law membelakangi adiknya itu, memberi isyarat agar ia dapat menggendong Luffy di punggungnya.

"Pegangan yang erat," tutur Law setelah Luffy berada di punggungnya. Law dengan hati-hati menaiki akar-akar yang licin itu lalu berjalan pulang walau diterpa oleh hujan cukup deras.

.

.

.

"Itu mereka!" Makino menyambut Law dan Luffy saat beberapa meter lagi masuk ke dalam bar. Hujan lebat membuat pandangan menjadi pendek. Makino langsung memberikan handuk kepada dua anak yang basah kuyup itu. "Kalian tidak bertemu dengan Ace?"

Ke duanya menggeleng. "Aku minta garam, Luffy digigit lintah," pinta Law setelah menurunkan Luffy dan hanya meletakkan handuknya di atas rambutnya, tentu topi favoritnya sudah ia lepas.

"Ah!? Baik!" Makino dengan cepat menuruti apa yang dipinta calon dokter itu.

Law meminta Luffy membuka bajunya, untuk jaga-jaga kalau lintah itu sampai pada punggungnya atau perutnya. Untung hanya kakinya saja yang tergigit lintah. Law menaburkan garam pada lintah-lintah itu. "Tunggu mereka lepas, aku akan menyiapkan alkohol,"

Di saat itu juga Ace datang dengan beberapa pegawai bar yang ikut membantunya untuk mencari Luffy.

"AAAACEEEE!" Luffy yang sedang duduk menunggu lintah-lintah itu lepas langsung berteriak melihat Ace datang.

Ace berlari dan menjitak kepala Luffy. "Dari mana saja kau!? Kenapa kau bisa terpisah, hah?" bukan Ace namanya kalau tidak seperti itu—setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Sudah-sudah, keringkan rambutmu dulu," Makino menengahi dan memberikan handuk kering pada Ace dan lainnya.

"Huh! Dan kenapa kakimu?"

"Ughh, digigit lintah. Aku tidak sempat mengejarmu, Ace. Aku terpeleset jatuh di antara akar di pinggir danau," jelas Luffy yang ingin menangis karena ulah Ace.

"…. Jangan cengeng!" Ace membuang mukanya, tentu ia merasa bersalah. Karena idenya bermain di pinggir danau, lalu tanpa diduga mereka dikejar babi hutan sampai terpisah.

Law datang di saat yang tepat, lintah-lintah itu telah lepas dari kulit Luffy. Law dengan cekatan membersihkan luka bekas gigitan binatang tanpa tulang itu.

"Ace," panggil sang kakak paling tua itu. "Kau tidak terluka juga, 'kan?" Law memastikan, karena mengobati sekalian semua orang yang ada di sini ketimbang nanti.

"Tidak, kok!" Ace masih ketus.

"Torao, tanganmu…." Luffy menunjuk tangan Law yang terdapat hewan yang sama pada kaki Luffy tadi, lintah.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Law lebih memperhatikan kedua adiknya, lebih dari sebelumnya dengan cara diam-diam. Sekarang sang kakak tertua mengekor adik-adiknya bermain dengan cara terang-terangan. Walau sering mendapat ancaman, larangan maupun marah dari Ace, Law tetap mengawasi mereka.

"Aku tidak mau diantara kalian terjadi sesuatu," kata skakmat dari Law bagi Ace tiap mereka berdebat.

Terkadang Law juga kewalahan melihat adik-adiknya sangat suka menghabiskan makanan. Dana dari kakek dan Dadan saja tidak cukup. Sering Dadan menyuruh Ace dan Luffy agar berburu sendiri. Mereka tidak menolak, tapi ujung-ujungnya mereka terluka. Law juga terkena imbasnya jika mereka terluka.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengikuti kami, hah?!" Ace merasa amarahnya sudah ada di tenggorokannya.

"Sampai kalian bisa berburu dengan benar," jawab Law santai.

"Kami punya cara berburu sendiri!" dengus Ace.

Law mengeluarkan belatinya, dan membuat senjata dari kayu atau ranting cukup besar.

"Huwa! Kau membawa-bawa senjata tajam setiap saat?" Luffy penasaran. Law menggeleng. "Hari ini aku sengaja membawa belati. Untuk melatih kalian,"

"Melatih?" Luffy bersemangat, Ace hanya mendecih ketika Law selesai membuat tombak dari kayu itu. Masing-masing memiliki satu.

"Aku tidak akan memakai belatiku, anggap saja hilang. Sekarang coba kita berlomba. Siapa yang dapat memanah dan menangkap ikan terbanyak, dia pemenangnya. Dan hadiahnya, dia boleh mengambil jatah makan malam yang kalah,"

Luffy langsung berteriak setuju dan ikut serta. "Aku mau! Bagaimana denganmu, Ace?" senggol Luffy. Ace menatap penuh arti pada tombak yang ia pegang.

"…. Baiklah." Nadanya memang terdengar kurang ikhlas, tapi dia sudah setuju.

.

.

.

Ace mendatangi meja makan yang ditempati Law, dan menaruh jatah makan malamnya tanpa berkata apapun. Ace mengaku kalah setidaknya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, kok. Jatah makan malam tetap untuk kalian masing-masing. Aku lakukan itu agar kalian bersemangat saja," Law meyakinkan, membuat Luffy lega.

"Fuuuh, kukira malam ini aku bakal kelaparan," ujar Luffy yang kembali mengambil piring makan malamnya dengan ukuran jumbo.

Ace tetap diam di tempat. "Tidak, bukannya aku tidak menghargaimu, Ace. Aku hanya—"

"Ya, tidak apa," Ace mengambil kembali piringnya lalu beranjak dari sekitar Law.

Garp yang melihat kejadian itu, hanya terdiam. Sebenarnya Garp tahu apa yang telah terjadi kepada mereka bertiga. Garp tentu melihat diam-diam ketiga anak 'D' ini berburu di pinggir sungai tadi.

.

.

.

Makan malam telah usai, Ace diam-diam membuntuti Garp yang keluar rumah hanya untuk berbicara dengan pria paruh baya itu.

"Kakek!"panggil Ace sembari setengah berlari menuju Garp. "Ada apa Ace?"

"…. Aku mau tanya,"

"Tentang Law?" Garp menebak. "Kenapa kakek tahu?" Ace memajukan bibirnya. Garp hanya tertawa pelan.

"Kau merasa tersaingi?" Ace tidak bisa menyangkalnya. "Ukh, aku tidak suka dia. Dia seperti orang dewasa yang kubenci,"

Garp tertawa sekali lagi. "Kau tahu? Dia seharusnya sudah meninggal," ucapan kakeknya itu membuat Ace tercengang.

"Eh?! Apa dia zombie?"

"Tentu bukan! Dia mengalami masa kanak-kanak yang sangat kelam, Ace."

Garp mulai membicarakan masa lalu Law secara empat mata kepada Ace.

Di lain tempat, Luffy yang bisanya mengekor ke mana Ace pergi kini bingung.

"Torao, kau tahu kemana perginya Ace?" Law yang merasa ujung bajunya ditarik oleh tangan mungil Luffy itu menoleh.

"Tidak tahu," jawabnya singkat sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya mencuci piring, membantu Makino. Luffy memasang ekspresi cemberut setelah itu.

Law tahu betul Luffy suka bergantung pada Ace. "Apa kau tidak capek membuntuti Ace terus?" Law menghentikan kegiatannya, dan menatap bocah yang lebih kecil darinya. "Tidak, kenapa? Apa kau juga ingin ku buntuti? Aku cuma punya satu tubuh,"

Sungguh, wajah polosnya membuat Law mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencela kebiasaan buruk Luffy.

"Lupakan," Law kembali pada kegiatan sebelumnya.

"Ahahah, Luffy, kau sudah berumur tujuh tahun bukan? Maksud Law adalah, belajarlah sedikit lebih mandiri," Makino yang sedari tadi mendengar mereka menjelaskan.

"Aku mandiri, kok! Makan sendiri, mandi sendiri, tidur sendiri!" sahut Luffy sambil tersenyum lebar. Di kepala Law muncul urat kesalnya.

"Bukan itu, bodoh! Setidaknya kau jangan seperti itik yang menempel pada induknya!"

"Aku manusia, Torao. Aku bukan itik,"

Ya, berbicara pada anak yang kelewat polos itu sangat melelahkan. "Sudah-sudah, kalian berdua…." Makino menengahi. "Mungkin Ace ada diluar rumah bersama kakek," tebak Makino agar Luffy tidak membuat Law meledak dengan amarahnya.

"Ya! Akan kucari dia!" Luffy berlari keluar dari dapur. "Yah, kau tahu itu, bukan? Luffy sangatlah polos. Mungkin belum saatnya kita memberitahu bahwa terus bergantung pada orang itu buruk untuk saat ini,"

Law memang sudah sering menegur Luffy tentang 'mengekor pada Ace' tapi selalu saja Luffy menanggapinya dengan tidak serius. _'Huh! Padahal umurnya tujuh tahun bukan? Kenapa otaknya begitu bodoh!'_ Law hampir setiap hari mengumpat seperti itu dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu yang tenang, Law baru saja membuka matanya dan mengumpulkan nyawanya. Ya, dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Hening, kelewat hening untuk hari Minggu. Biasanya Luffy dan Ace meributkan sarapan mereka atau bertengkar di pagi hari. Law hanya melihat Makino dan yang lainnya sudah sibuk.

"Makino-san. Kemana mereka?"

"Ah, Law. Mereka pagi-pagi sudah pergi. Mungkin karna melihat ada kapal yang datang,"

Makino yang terlihat sibuk karena memang hari Minggu banyak pelanggan yang datang, Law tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Memang, bar ini dekat dengan pelabuhan, jadi tidak heran kalau ada pendatang baru dan dua anak itu sangat penasaran. Entah karna ingin melihat-lihat kapal yang datang atau melihat mereka berjualan apa.

Law yang melengos keluar bar, ia ingin melihat kapal di luar sana. Yang terlihat hanya tiang dan bendera saja, karena terhalang rumah maupun pohon. Law memicingkan matanya, melihat benda yang berkibar di atas tiang kapal itu.

Ia seperti pernah melihat lambang itu, lambang senyum joker dengan satu silang yang mencoret senyum itu.

"!" Law langsung berlari ke arah kapal itu berlabuh.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3 : Trick

.

.

.

Chapter 3. Trick.

.

.

.

Law berlari mendekat ke daerah kapal yang berlambang tak asing di matanya. Kapal itu tak terlalu besar, dan tidak mencolok. Bendera di atas sana berkibar sekenanya, lambangnya membuat Law yakin. _'Apa mereka di sini?'_

Law segera menerobos kerumunan orang yang berjualan maupun sekedar melihat-lihat juga. Ia menerobos untuk melihat awak kapal yang berlabuh itu. Namun ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa saat mengintip ke atas kapal, ia beralih mencari Luffy. Ia menemukan Luffy yang sedang asik mengeluarkan air liurnya. Tentu Luffy sedang memandangi makanan yang dijual di sekitar situ.

"Hey, Luffy! Di mana Ace?" Law menghampiri adik kecilnya itu sambil waspada melihat sekeliling. Berharap yang tidak diinginkannya tidak terjadi. Dia tidak ingin bertemu orang itu, ia belum siap.

"Ace? Dia sedang pergi mengambil uang untuk jajan kami,"

"Dasar, ayo pulang saja!" Law menggerutu.

"Pulang? Tidak mau! Aku mau daging," ucap Luffy sambil terus menatap makanan yang dijajahkan.

"Hihi, ayo! Kami berikan diskon untukmu, nak!" penjual yang ada di dekat mereka langsung menawarkan.

"Uoh! Apa itu sandwich isi daging?" mata Luffy sudah dibutakan dengan tampilan sandwich yang menggugah selera.

"Tentu! Kau pasti belum sarapan, 'kan? Jika kau beli satu box ini, gratis satu box lagi!"

Law memicingkan matanya, ia terdiam sejenak. "Ah! Mau! Aku ingin membeli—ah, tapi," Luffy memajukan bibirnya.

"Kakakku lupa membawa uang, dan dia sedang menuju kemari,"

Law dan penjual tentu mendengar suara perut yang seperti _black hole_ itu bergemuruh. "Yah, tapi mungkin penawaran ini tidak berlangsung lama,"

Law mendecih mendengar penjual itu dengan seenaknya mengubah cara berjualannya.

"Aaaaah!" Luffy semakin memajukan bibirnya, kecewa. Membuat Law tidak tega melihatnya.

"Ini, aku beli," Law terpaksa membelinya.

.

.

.

"Selamat makaaaan!" Luffy bersemangat memakan sandwichnya. "Terima kasih, Torao!" ujarnya sambil mengunyah.

"Kau mau?" lanjutnya sambil menawarkan. "Tidak, aku tidak suka roti,"

Luffy menatap polos kakaknya itu. "Kalau begitu makan saja isinya?" Law rasanya ingin mencubit keras-keras adik lugunya ini. "Untukmu saja. Ngomong-ngomong, Ace tahu tempat ini?"

Law menatap sekelilingnya, mereka berada di taman yang cukup tenang dan teduh. "Tentu dia tahu! Kalau aku tersesat, aku tinggal berlari kemari, setidaknya hanya tempat ini yang ku ingat,"

'_Sudah beberapa tahun dia tinggal di sini? Masih saja tidak ingat jalan?'_ Law mengusap topi lembutnya, seperti ingin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dalam sekejap satu box berisi sandwich itu habis.

"Masih kurang, tapi box satunya untuk Ace," Luffy menghela nafasnya.

"Itu dia, orangnya," Law melihat Ace berlari kearah kemari lalu memukul kepala Luffy seperti biasa.

"Kau! Pasti merepotkan orang lagi!? Kau tidak mengutang, 'kan?"

"Mana mungkin aku mengutang! Aku tidak sepertimu, Ace!" Luffy menjulurkan lidahnya sambil memegang bekas pukulan Ace.

"Lalu siapa yang membelikanmu makanan?" Luffy menunjuk Law yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ace terdiam dan menghela nafas sesaat, ia mengambil box paling atas yang ada di pangkuan Luffy.

"Terima kasih, aku masih ada urusan sebentar," Ace pergi secepat ia datang.

"Kalian ini tidak ada capeknya untuk bertengkar—" ucapan Law terpotong melihat Luffy menyender padanya tiba-tiba.

"Hoy—Luffy-ya?" Law mengguncangkan tubuh Luffy, dan melihat wajahnya. "Tidur?" Law mengernyitkan alisnya, ia menatap nanar adiknya itu. Box makanan yang telah kosong terjatuh dari pangkuan Luffy.

Ada lambang pada bagian bawah box itu, kecil dan sama persis lambang yang terdapat pada kapal yang tidak asing baginya tadi.

"AP—Luffy! Sial!" Law mencoba menggendong Luffy, ia tahu kenapa Luffy tidur mendadak, dan ia tahu selanjutnya apa yang terjadi.

Law terburu-buru menggendong Luffy yang mau tak mau membawanya dengan cara _bridal_. Law berlari menjauh dari taman itu, menuju rumahnya.

"Sial! Harusnya aku tidak membelikannya!" Law menggerutu kesal atas perbuatannya. Saat Law berlari dan ingin berbelok, ia bertemu orang dewasa dengan baju yang mencurigakan.

"Ah, kenapa adik manis?" Law menjaga jarak, orang itu adalah penjual tadi, hanya berganti bajunya.

"Kau tidak memakan sandwichnya? Ah, sayang sekali. Kalau kau juga memakannya, akan kami jemput kau di tempat tadi,"

"Kau membuntuti kami!?"

"Tidak juga, hanya menebar mata-mata saja,"

Law hanya bisa mundur dan berusaha lari. "Lari? Apa kau yakin?" penjual itu setengah berteriak. Kemudian terdengar bunyi letusan senjata. Ya, Law tertembak pada kakinya tepat pada paha kanan belakangnya.

"Uakh!" Law hampir terjatuh, tapi ia tetap pertahankan agar Luffy tidak terluka. "Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya lari,"

Dua orang dewasa lainnya datang, bukan bala bantuan tetapi mereka justru memisahkan Luffy dengan Law.

"Tunggu! Mphf!" Law ditutup mulutdan hidungnya oleh sejumput sapu tangan yang sudah dioleskan obat. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Luffy sudah tidak ada dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

Saat Law tersadar, ia merasakan sakit pada paha belakangnya. Tangannya terikat dan mulutnya ditutup. Law melihat sekitarnya, matanya mendapati beberapa anak kecil lainnya yang tertidur. Semua anak dalam keadaan terikat.

"Berkat bantuan obat dari mereka, kita dapat banyak anak-anak sehat, ya?"

"Tentu, anak sebanyak ini, pasti mahal organ dalamnya. Walau nanti hasilnya dibagi untuk mereka juga,"

Law mendengar percakapan para penjaga. _'Jadi dia membantu memberikan obat bius? Mereka pasti para pelaku pasar gelap yang menjual organ dalam dan perbudakan,'_

Law tentu tahu, sebab ia pernah bertemu beberapa orang macam mereka dulu, dulu sekali. Law mencari sosok adiknya itu, tapi matanya tidak menemukan sosok yang dicari.

"Tapi anak yang paling besar itu bagaimana? Kakinya terluka, tidak apa? Maksudku, dia sudah tahu kita, dan dijual pun dia sudah cacat mungkin,"

"Kalau begitu bunuh saja, kubur saja dia ditempat yang sepi,"

Law merasa percakapan itu merujuk padanya. Ia kembali pura-pura tertidur, sampai pada saat seseorang menyentuhnya.

"TORAOOOO!"

Sebuah teriakan yang membuat para penjaga serta Law kaget. Seorang anak manusia terbangun dan panik berteriak memanggil kakaknya. Rupanya penutup mulutnya tidak sepenuhnya bekerja, Luffy memang anak yang luar biasa teriakannya.

"Cepat tutup mulut anak itu!" dua penjaga tadi langsung menuju Luffy. Law kembali membuka matanya, melihat Luffy dipaksa ditutup mulutnya dan dipaksa untuk tidur kembali membuat Law gusar. Law memikirkan cara agar ikatan di tangannya lepas.

"Tch—," Law menarik nafasnya dan bergumam pelan.

"_Room_,"

Muncul seperti gelembung biru yang tembus pandang, mengelilingi Law sampai penjaga yang mengerumuni Luffy. "_Shambles,_" gumamnya lagi.

Law menukar posisi salah satu penjaga dengan dirinya, kini Law berada di samping Luffy. Penjaga satunya, masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Law memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, selagi kakinya tidak terikat apapun, Law menendang wajah penjaga yang terpana itu. Pingsan, memang penjaga itu pingsan dan Law dengan cepat mengambil pisau yang ada di pinggang penjaga yang pingsan.

"Luffy! Cepat pegang ini sebentar!" Law dengan cepat menyuruh Luffy menggenggam pisau dan merobek tali yang membelenggu tangan Law. Tepat setelah lengan Law bebas, penjaga satunya sudah ada di belakang Law. "Anak sialan!"

"_Takuto!_" Law memainkan jarinya, membuat tubuh penjaga yang pingsan itu menubruk penjaga satunya yang hampir menikam Law. Tidak lupa sang kakak melepaskan ikatan tangan pada Luffy.

"Ayo, cepat!" seru Law, sambil menggendong Luffy. Mau tidak mau Law lakukan itu lagi, karena Luffy yang masih menangis dan susah untuk berdiri. Law yang larinya tidak seberapa itu tetap berusaha keluar dari situ.

Kedua anak yang berhasil keluar dari gudang itu menyita perhatian orang yang ada diluar. Tentu penjaga sekitar gudang rahasia.

"Gawat!" pekik Law, namun ia tetap tenang. Selama salah satu dari para penjaga itu tidak membawa senjata api atau pistol, Law masih bisa meladeni mereka dengan kekuatannya yang didapat dari 'buah setan' itu.

Law yang lengan satunya menggendong Luffy, sedangkan satunya bermain di udara mengisyaratkan para penjaga agar saling menabrak ataupun berpindah. Law berhasil lolos dari mereka, memang untuk saat ini.

"Law!" suara Ace terdengar, di seberang jalan sana.

"AAACEEE!" Luffy berteriak, Law menurunkan Luffy dari gendongannya. "Apa yang terjadi!?" Ace menyambut Luffy yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Kami diculik," jelas Luffy sambil menangis. "Kau cepat panggil Dadan dan yang lainnya! Ada penjahat yang—"

#DOR!

"LAAAW!"

"TORAOOO!"

Law kembali tertembak di bagian kaki kirinya sekarang, pada betisnya.

"Cepat pergi!" Law menyuruh mereka untuk melapor kepada Dadan dan yang lainnya. Bukan Trafalgar Law namanya kalau dia tidak bisa memainkan dan mengulur waktu musuhnya.

.

.

.

Memang pada akhirnya para penjahat itu tertangkap, dan Law mendapat pengobatan yang tepat sehingga darah yang keluar tidaklah sia-sia. Namun saat mendengar bahwa mereka tidak bekerja sama dengan Donquixote, Law sangat kecewa. Padahal sudah jelas bukti obat bius didapat dari mereka. Dan anehnya oknum pasar gelap itu tidak memberitahukan secara rinci apa yang terjadi di saat Law berusaha kabur bersama Luffy, mengenai kekuatan Law.

.

.

.

"Hoy! Ayo, Law! Kita bisa terlambat!" Ace yang sudah siap berangkat menyahut diluar sana.

"Ya," Law menjawab sambil menutup pintu bar itu.

"Torao! Hari ini kita akan berburu apa?" Luffy memamerkan giginya. "Entah,"

"Heheh! Apapun itu, ayo kita kalahkan!" Ace menyemangati. _'Yah, sejak saat itu, Ace menerima kehadiranku. Entah apa penyebabnya'_ pikir Law.

Dia tidak tahu kalau Ace dan Luffy telah mengetahui masa lalunya yang kelam. Dan Ace sudah tidak menganggap orang dewasa itu jahat maupun licik dan tidak mengerti perasaan orang lain. Itu semua karena Law, pengalaman pahit Law yang menjadikannya pelajaran bagi Ace. Bahwa masih ada yang lebih buruk dari pada dilahirkan dari seorang pemberontak yang sangat dibenci.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4 : Time Skip part 1

.

.

.

Chap 4. Time Skip part 1.

.

.

.

"EEEEEH? Jadi Ace tidak kuliah!? Ahhh! Aku ingin seperti dia!"

Keluh laki-laki yang gemar memakai baju tanpa lengan berwarna merah ini dan memakai topi jerami.

"Kau ini! Dia itu langsung bekerja dibawah pengawasanku! Kau mau?" sang kakek yang masih setia mengurus cucu asli dan tirinya ini menyahut.

"Uhh—tidak keduanya, Kek!" Luffy menjawab dengan santai, setidaknya ia mempunyai nama asli Monkey D. Luffy.

"Pokoknya kau tetap KULIAH. Mengerti? Seperti Law, dia sudah jadi dokter di umurnya yang dua puluh empat tahun ini!" Garp mengambil contoh kakak tertuanya.

"Ih, mana bisa aku jadi dokter! Aku ingin mengelilingi dunia, Kek!"

"Kau ini!" pukulan penuh cinta dari kakeknya ia terima. "Pokoknya kau akan kuliah dikota yang sama dengan Law! Mengerti?" Luffy hanya memajukan bibirnya.

"Torao, ya?" Luffy manggut-manggut sendiri. "Apa kabar ya, dia?" gumamnya.

"Asal Kakek tidak menempatkan Luffy-ya satu apartemen denganku, itu tidak masalah,"

Suara bariton terdengar setelah suara pintu bar ditutup. "Oh, ini dia dokter jenius! Sejak kapan kau datang?" Garp menyambut Trafalgar Law.

"Tidak lama, setidaknya mendengar percakapan kalian tadi, tentu karena kalian berteriak-teriak,"

Pria itu berjalan mendekat, penampilannya yang sederhana tidak pernah berubah dari dirinya.

"Yo! Torao!" sapa Luffy dengan senyum khasnya.

"Lama tak jumpa Luffy-ya, kudengar kau harus kuliah?" Law duduk berdekatan dengan Garp.

"Uhh—ya. Walau aku tidak mau,"

"Sudah kuduga, kau cari tempat tinggalmu sendiri. Kakek juga, aku kurang setuju kalau dia harus satu apartemen denganku,"

"Tenang saja, uang makan kalian berdua selalu kukirim,"

"Bukan itu, Kakek. Kamar tidur di tempatku hanya dua. Satunya sudah kuubah menjadi kamar pasien. Kurasa Luffy tidak akan suka tidur di sana,"

"Kalau begitu beli saja tempat tidur baru dan di tempatkan di dalam kamarmu yang luas, bukan?" Garp mengarang.

"Tidak, tidak," Law menolak. "Ayolah! Gajiku lebih kecil darimu, kau mau mencarikan apartemen untuk Luffy? Dengan senang hati aku melepasnya,"

Law hanya menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, Law-kun. Yang merepotkan dari Luffy hanya jatah makannya saja," Makino menimpali sembari memberikan minuman pada Law.

"Kurasa lebih dari itu. Dia tidak tahu jalan, dia susah untuk menghapal jalan—"

"Karna itu aku meminta bantuanmu, bisakah?" Garp memotong. "Kenapa tidak Kakek biarkan saja dia ikut bekerja dengan Ace?"

"Uh! Akhu tidak mahu!" Luffy menyahut sambil mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya. "Kau lihat? Yang dia pikirkan hanya berpetualang, mungkin,"

"Tentu! Aku ingin mencari teman sebanyak-banyaknya dan berkeliling dunia!"

"Mirip dengan ayahnya," Garp bergumam. "Yah, kuharap kau bisa menerima nasibmu, Law. Aku akan tetap menitipkan Luffy padamu,"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Semua ini terjadi begitu saja, Law mau tidak mau harus membawa Luffy ke tempat tinggalnya. Hanya karena dia kuliah di kota yang sama dengan Law tinggal kini. Kota Greenland. Kabarnya Ace bekerja di bawah pengawasan Garp sendiri, dia bekerja dengan pemerintah termasuk angkatan laut.

Dan Law, adalah dokter muda yang jenius. Ia dokter bedah terkenal di kota ini, setidaknya ia dikenal sebagai Trafalgar Law. Luffy yang kini satu atap dengan Law tidak terlalu canggung. Toh, mereka kakak beradik tak sedarah.

"Jadi kau mau tidur di mana? Kamar pasien atau satu kamar denganku? Tentu dengan tempat tidur yang terpisah," Law menunjuk tempat tidur yang baru saja datang. Garp memang benar-benar niat.

"Aku lebih memilih tidur satu kamar denganmu, dari pada di ruang pasienmu itu, aku tidak suka baunya!" Luffy menutup hidungnya.

"Silahkan saja, asal jangan merusak apapun, _oke_?" Law memperingati. Mengingat adiknya satu ini tidak mau diam.

"Siap! Apa kau punya daging?" Luffy berlari ke arah dapur, apartemen yang cukup luas walau dihuni dua orang saja.

"Tidak untuk sekarang! Aku akan memasakanmu _steak_, tetapi nanti. Kau bereskan barangmu saja dulu, aku ingin mandi,"

.

.

.

Law sangat menjaga kebersihannya, dan tentu kerapihan juga. Terbalik dengan sifat Luffy yang urakan.

"Ini yang kau namakan membereskan barangmu sendiri?" protes Law setelah memasuki kamarnya setelah mandi.

"Luffy-ya, kau ini," Law menghela nafas melihat tas dan barang-barang Luffy disimpan sekenanya.

"Hehehe, kalau begitu bantu aku! Ah, iya. Sejak kapan kau mentato tubuhmu?" Lufy menunjuk tato yang menghiasi tubuh proposional Law. Dari bahu sampai perut Law bertato, sedangkan kakinya yang tertutup celana bertotol-jarang itu sepertinya tidak menyembunyikan tato di sana.

"Sudah lama, aku sekalian menindik telingaku juga,"

"Torao, kau menjadi anak nakal, kah?" wajah dan pertanyaan polos Luffy membuat Law kesal.

"Ini aku lakukan karena aku suka! Lagi pula pihak rumah sakit tidak mempermasalahkannya,"

Law mengambil kaos sederhananya lalu membantu Luffy membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kenapa tidak pakai kemampuanmu saja?" pekik lelaki berumur tujuh belas tahun itu. "Kau tidak membocorkan kepada siapapun tentang kekuatan ini, 'kan?"

Luffy menggeleng dengan cepat. Law sudah menceritakan tentang buah abadi—sebenarnya nama buah itu buah setan. Jika kau memakannya akan mendapat kekuatan misterius, tetapi jika kau beruntung.

"Untuk apa kugunakan kekuatanku? Membuang tenaga saja," Law cekatan membongkar isi tas Luffy dan menatanya di lemari pakaian.

"Ini pintu pakaian milikku, dan ini pintu pakaian milikmu," jelas sang pemilik tempat tinggal ini.

"Buku-bukumu semua ada di atas meja belajar di ruang sebelah. Karna hanya ada satu ruangan untuk belajar, kau bisa menggunakan ruangan itu kapan pun. Asal jangan memindahkan buku milikku tanpa izin,"

"Juga jangan seenaknya memasak! Aku tahu kau tidak bisa memasak, kalau membuka lemari pendingin tak akan kularang. Sekali lagi, asal kau tidak membuat dapur kotor dan berantakan,"

"Selain itu kau juga tidak boleh seenaknya memasuki kamar pasien itu,"

Jelas Law panjang dan lebar mengenai segelintir peraturan dalam apartemennya itu. "Ya, ya, ya! Aku tahu itu, Torao. Tapi, bolehkah aku bermain video game?"

"Boleh jika kau tidak ada tugas," Law memicingkan matanya. "Oh, iya! Kenapa aku tidak boleh memasuki ruangan pasien itu? Apa ada mayat di sana?" tentu Luffy hanya bercanda.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja ada banyak organ dalam manusia yang kuawetkan. Kau mau memakannya?" Law menakut-nakuti adiknya, seperti biasa.

"Agh! Tidak, terima kasih,"

.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah diterima di Universitas Red Line? Dan mengambil jurusan apa?" ucapnya sambil menopang dagu, memperlihatkan jemarinya yang bertato huruf DEATH pada lima jarinya. Sambil lengan satunya menaruh sendok dengan keadaan terbalik di atas piringnya.

"Hmm... Kata Kakek, kalau tidak salah….." mulutnya yang sambil mengunyah daging itu tak mau diam bergumam. "Seni,"

Law yang sedang meneguk air minumnya hampir tersedak. "Kh—Serius?" pekiknya setelah mengusap bibirnya.

Luffy mengangguk mantap. "…. Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir tidak ada jurusan yang cocok denganmu," tukas Law.

"Karena itu aku tidak mau kuliah!" Luffy menggigit daging _steak_-nya entah yang ke berapa.

"Kakek memilih jurusan seni untukmu? Mungkin karena tidak ada lagi yang cocok ataupun pantas yang kau pelajari lagi," Law berkata jujur, Luffy sendiri tidak marah.

"Entah, apa aku akan bertahan atau tidak," Luffy menghabiskan _steak_-nya.

"Kau tidak bisa menggambar, bernyanyi saja buta nada," Law menambahi.

"Dan tanganku hanya bisa merusak benda," Luffy terbawa suasana, setidaknya ia sadar diri bahwa ia tidak seharusnya berada di jurusan seni apapun. Entah itu seni rupa atau seni lainnya.

"Coba saja dulu, lusa kau memulai pelajarannya, 'kan?" Law membereskan piring-piring yang ada di atas meja makan. Luffy mengangguk pelan. "Siapa tahu kau dapat teman yang baik,"

.

.

.

Luffy pun memulai hidup barunya pada masa kuliah. Di mana mendapat teman baru, dosen aneh maupun jam belajar yang tak tentu. Law yang sudah melewati masa itu juga mengerti, walau memang hampir setiap hari Law mengantar dan menjemput adiknya itu. Kalau Law sedang ada jadwal tambahan mengurus pasiennya, Law terpaksa menyuruh temannya untuk menjeput Luffy.

Dan setiap hari selalu sedia daging dalam lemari pendinginnya. Luffy tidak akan kenyang sebelum makan daging. Untung saja lemari pendingin Law cukup besar. Terkadang Luffy mengalami masalah dalam tugasnya. Law hanya bisa membantunya sedikit, selebihnya Luffy sendiri atau teman baiknya Usop yang membantu.

Rutinitas hari Minggu Law yang seharusnya istirahat, ia relakan untuk menemani Luffy jalan-jalan. Karena adik bungsunya itu tidak bisa diam dalam waktu lima menit di tempat yang sama. Kecuali Law memberikan daging ataupun _video game_ terbaru, baru ia bisa betah.

"Hari ini mau ke mana?" Law memasang sabuk pengamannya, dan menyalakan mesin.

"Hmmm, ketempat Ace!" celetuk Luffy.

"Apa kau gila? Dia berada di pulau lain, Mugiwara!" urat kesal Law muncul di sekitar kepalanya.

"Uhh, tapi aku sudah libur! Aku ingin berlibur dan bertemu Ace,"

"Tapi tidak ada libur panjang bagiku, kau tahu?" Law menjalankan mobilnya pelan.

"Ambil saja cuti?" Luffy mengorek hidungnya dengan jari kelingkingnya. Mudah bagi Law untuk menjitak kepala Luffy, karena ia duduk bersebelahan dengan adik bodohnya itu.

"Seenaknya saja kau bicara! Baiklah, aku hanya akan mengantarmu ke tempat Kakek lalu kau pergi dengannya menemui Ace," Law mengalah, dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Yaaay! Liburaaan!" teriak Luffy girang. "Berarti, Torao tidak ikut?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Mugiwara-ya,"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Mugiwara?"

"Beberapa temanmu memanggil seperti itu, 'kan? Karena topi pemberian Shanks itu, kan?"

"Tapi kau kakakku,"

"Kau saja memanggilku dengan sebutan Torao, aku bukan macan atau harimau. Namaku sudah jelas Law!"

Mereka tidak berubah, mendebatkan hal kecil sampai Law terpaksa mengganti topiknya. Law yang meninggalkan Luffy di tempat Garp tanpa ragu ia pulang kembali. Jaraknya memang jauh, dari kota ke kota. Sehabis itu Luffy dan Garp berangkat menuju pulau Marineford.

Law cukup sibuk, ia bekerja sebagai dokter bedah di rumah sakit besar di kota tempat ia tinggal. Jadwalnya pun cukup padat. Karena Luffy sudah ujian dan menerima liburan, Law juga memanfaatkan momen ini untuk memanjakan dirinya sendiri.

Ia memasuki ruang pasiennya yang berada di apartemennya. Sesungguhnya ruangan itu hanya diisi satu ranjang, lemari besar, dan alat kedokteran miliknya. Tetapi, ada satu ruangan kecil yang ia tutupi dengan lemari besar itu. Tidak perlu menggeser lemari besar miliknya, ia cukup membuka pintu lemari besar itu dan mencari bagian belakang lemari yang menempel pada dinding.

Bagian belakangnya itu juga merupakan sebuah pintu lagi menuju ruangan rahasianya. Ruangan rahasianya hanya berisikan pot tanaman kecil dan lampu penerangan. Tanaman itu memiliki buah berbentuk bulat yang aneh. Ya, itu adalah buat setan. Law mendapatkannya saat ia terpaksa memakan buah yang sama waktu dulu.

Buah yang sangat langka itu jarang sekali memiliki benih. Saat Law memakannya bulat-bulat buah setan sebelumnya, ada yang menyangkut pada giginya. Seperti biji buah, karena itu ia simpan dan tanam biji itu. Dan memang benar itu adalah benih buah terkutuk itu. Law sebenarnya tidak tahu untuk apa buah ini. Tapi ia yakin akan ada gunanya suatu saat.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5 : Tragedy

.

.

.

Chap 5. Tragedy.

.

.

.

"_Tetaplah hidup!"_

"_Jangan memaksaku untuk membunuh anggota keluargaku lagi!"_

Segelintir mimpi buruk menghampiri Law. Pria itu terbangun di saat suara tembakan menggema dalam mimpinya. Mimpi itu saat dia masih kanak-kanak, di saat Corazon rela menyembunyikan keberadaan Law dan terbunuh oleh saudara kandungnya sendiri.

"…. 'D' adalah musuh alami naga langit," gumamnya sambil mengusap wajahnya. Tidak lama kemudian telepon genggamnya berdering, dan memunculkan nama Bepo pada layarnya.

"Halo?" Law dengan nada baru bangun tidurnya itu menyapa. "Maaf mengganggu dokter jenius! Apa kau sudah melihat berita pagi ini?"

"Aku baru bangun tidur, Bepo," balasnya sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju ruang tengah di mana _TV_ berada.

"Kurasa kau harus menontonnya! Kami siap pergi kesana!" secara sepihak panggilan itu terputus. Law yang baru saja menyalakan benda elektronik itu mencari ada apa gerangan.

Law tersentak, ia memandangi berita pagi ini. "Sial—"

Law terburu-buru mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu pergi secepat yang ia bisa.

.

.

.

"_Breaking news! Saat ini Pulau Marineford sedang ada gencatan senjata kelompok Donquixote! Pulau Marineford diserang pagi buta tadi. Mereka menyerang karena salah satu keluarga mereka akan dieksekusi. Caesar, yaitu orang yang membuat semua obat-obatan terlarang dari keluarga Donqixote hari ini rencananya akan dieksekusi. Sebelumnya para angkatan darat mau pun laut sudah berjaga di sekitar pulau, dan sudah menduga akan ada gencatan senjata dari pihak Donquixote. Mereka yang terlibat tidak hanya dari dua pihak, bahkan warga sipil sekitar sana juga terseret dalam peperangan,"_

"Kenapa mereka tidak menghubungiku lebih cepat! Tch—" Law memukul stir mobilnya dan menambah kecepatannya.

"_Gencatan ini tidak dipimpin oleh Doflamingo, melainkan dipimpin oleh kaki tangannya langsung yaitu Diamante. Banyak pihak dari angkatan laut maupun darat yang terluka. Saat ini mereka mengirimkan bala bantuan dari banyak pihak—"_

"Sialan!"

.

.

.

Law berhasil tiba di pelabuhan yang sudah ditunjukan oleh Bepo dan temannya. Pria itu bergegas menaiki kapal selam, karena lebih cepat dan tidak mencolok.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu lebih awal!?" bentak Law saat memasuki kapal selam milik temannya itu.

"Uhh—pihak mereka sendiri yang menolak menanyangkan ini, tapi saat korban jiwa bertambah mau tidak mau tercium juga,"

"Apa kalian tahu keadaan adik-adikku!?" Law gusar, tidak biasanya. "Belum, kami belum mendengar apapun,"

Wajah Law sangatlah serius, ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bertemu dengan adik-adiknya tanpa terlibat dan terlihat oleh Donquixote. Tentu teman Law yang ada di sini sudah mengetahui masa lalunya dan tahu persis apa itu Donquixote Family.

"Kita harus menemukan mereka! Ace dan Luffy pasti terlibat dalam pertempuran itu!" insting Law sebagai kakak mereka tidak diragukan. Bukti bahwa kedua adiknya ikut bertarung disiarkan langsung dari Marineford. Law melihat mereka secara seksama, dan berharap tidak terjadi hal yang buruk.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai!" Bepo yang mengemudi kapal selam ini memilih wilayah yang terlihat aman dan tidak terlalu jauh dari medan perang, kapal mulai muncul kepermukaan. Setelah pintu masuk kapal selam terbuka, Law dihalangi oleh sahabatnya, Bepo.

"Sebaiknya kau menunggu di dalam kapal saja! Biarkan aku yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam sana!" Bepo menepuk bahu Law. Awalnya Law tidak ingin, tapi mengingat wajahnya pasti diingat oleh anggota Donquixote, ia mengalah. Law sangat tahu bagaimana mengerikannya Donquixote. Tanpa Doflamingo pun mereka sangat kuat. Dan begitu banyak mereka yang memiliki kekuatan aneh.

Law kini hanya bisa melihat dari layar elektronik yang ada di dalam kapal selam itu. Menyiarkan pertempuran dari melacak dan meng-_hack_ jaringan kamera setempat. Reputasi Ace juga sangatlah terkenal seperti Garp. Mereka terkenal kuat dan karena itu diminta bertugas di sini. Law sebenarnya tahu kalau Caesar akan dieksekusi. Namun ia tidak menyangka kalau Caesar sangat penting bagi Donquixote.

'_Kalau saja aku tidak mengantarkan Luffy, kalau saja aku lebih cepat sadar! Dan mencegah Ace berada di sini! Sial!'_

Caesar kini bebas berkat rencana licik dari keluarga mereka, ia berhasil terlepas dari penjaga yang akan memenggalnya. Dan juga borgol yang mengikatnya lepas. Perang makin ricuh, Law menyaksikan Caesar hampir berhasil lolos namun Ace dapat mencegahnya.

"Sial! Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

Ace dengan cepat mengejar Caesar dan membunuhnya dengan satu tikaman. Luffy berada di samping Ace saat itu. Tapi kemudian, Diamante yang murka ingin melukai Luffy namun Ace menghalanginya dengan cepat.

Diamante dengan pedangnya bebas menusuk Ace yang melindungi Luffy. Law yang menyaksikannya hanya tercekat dan menggeram. Luffy yang kelelahan dan terluka parah di sana hanya terpaku melihat Ace sekarat di depan wajahnya. Diamante kembali mencabut pedangnya lalu mundur.

"Ace…" suara riuh ledakan tidak menghalangi suara Luffy kepada Ace yang kini ada di dalam dekapannya.

"Oi, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Tanya Luffy dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Luffy yang tak sengaja menyentuh luka di punggung Ace yang menembus sampai dadanya itu mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tangannya terasa hangat akan darah Ace yang keluar tanpa henti.

"Ace, kau harus segera dirawat!"

"Maafkan aku, Luffy,"

"A..apa yang kau katakan? Jangan berkata seperti itu!" sentak Luffy dengan menahan air matanya. "Seseorang tolong! Kumohon tolong—"

"Tak ada gunanya, Luffy. Aku takkan bertahan…lebih lama lagi. Aku tahu, waktu kematianku telah tiba," Luffy yang mendengar untaian kata dari kakaknya itu tak terima. "Itu bohong! Tidak mungkin! Kau sudah berjanji bukan!?"

Luffy kembali memandangi tangannya yang bersimbah darah dari Ace.

"Kau bilang..kau tak akan mati..apapun yang terjadi!" ungkit Luffy, saat sebelum Law datang, Ace lah yang selalu melindungi Luffy.

"Ace!" teriak Luffy sekali lagi disusul suara ledakan dari meriam maupun senjata api. Ace mengangkat wajahnya, menerawang dengan matanya, tangannya yang mendekap Luffy tidak ia pindahkan sama sekali.

"Jika tak ada adik yang merepotkan sepertimu dan kakak yang luar biasa baik seperti Law…"

Luffy tidak dapat menahan air matanya lebih jauh. Isak tangisnya mulai menyeruak.

"Ah, iya. Jika kau bertemu Dadan suatu hari nanti, sampaikan salamku padanya…. Entah kenapa saat melihat kematianku akan datang, aku bisa merindukan orang seperti dia,"

"Jangan katakan itu lagi!" teriak sang adik sambil terisak.

"Dengar, Luffy. Kita harus hidup tanpa ada penyesalan, hiduplah sesuai dengan keinginan kita. Lebih bebas dari siapapun juga," Ace pernah mengucapkannya saat ia kecil.

"Aku tidak memiliki penyesalan…dalam hidupku ini," tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Itu tidak benar, kan! Kau berbohong!"

"Aku tidak berbohong, yang kuinginkan…bukan ketenaran atau apapun. Bolehkan aku terlahir di dunia ini? Hanya jawaban dari pertanyaan itulah yang ingin kuketahui,"

Ace semakin terengah-engah, dan sudah mencapai batasnya. "Aku sudah tidak bisa bersuara keras lagi…" Luffy membuka matanya lebar-lebar, hatinya yang tidak siap mau tak mau harus melewati saat ini.

"Terima kasih telah mencintai seseorang yang tak berguna sepertiku, orang yang terlahir dari pemberontak yang dibenci, sampai sekarang," air mata Ace mengalir, ia menangis sambil tersenyum penuh dengan rasa bersyukur karena telah menemukan jawaban yang ia cari selama ini.

"Terima..kasih.."

Tubuh Ace pun melemah, dan terjatuh dari dekapan Luffy. Luffy yang sadar saat Ace melepaskan dekapannya hanya bisa menyaksikan kakaknya telah tiada. Tubuh tak bernyawa itu jatuh tepat di depannya.

"Ace… Ace…." Luffy gemetar, ia tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. Hingga akhirnya Luffy syok dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Sialaaan!" Law mengepalkan tangannya. Berbagai rasa penyesalan ada di dadanya. Law keluar dari kapal itu dan hanya melihat ke arah gedung angkatan laut yang hampir hancur itu.

"Trafalgar! Ada Shanks datang!" salah satu temannya melapor dari dalam kapal selam.

"…. Terlambat," Law menunduk. Ia hanya bisa menunggu Bepo kembali, entah dengan tangan kosong atau tidak.

.

.

.

"Itu dia! Bepo! Dan Jimbei?"a Csatu ini. Trafalgar D. Water mobilnya lalu pergi secepat yang ia bisa.

elektronik itu mencari ada apa gerangan.

iri.

gkut beberapa teman yang ada di luar kapal menunjuk ke arah perang terjadi. Law mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat teman setianya itu membawa dua orang.

"Aku berhasil membawa Luffy keluar! Berkat Shanks datang, ia sanggup mengakhiri perang, tapi—Jimbei yang melindungi Luffy setelah Ace meninggal, ia terluka parah. Baik Luffy maupun Jimbei!"

Law sedikit lega karena Luffy adik bungsunya masih hidup walau sekarat. "Cepat bawa dia! Sebelum ada yang tahu!" perintah Law.

.

.

.

Berminggu-minggu setelah kejadian itu, Law tidak tahu keadaan di luar sana. Ia hanya menemani Luffy yang ia rawat dengan baik di apartemennya. Beruntung pihak rumah sakit tahu kalau keluarga Law terlibat kejadian itu. Jadi mereka memberikan waktu untuk Law.

Law tidak sanggup membaca berita maupun menyalakan televisinya. Ia lebih memilih tidak tahu apa-apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Dan ia tidak heran kalau rumahnya tidak didatangi wartawan. Garp, kakek mereka merahasiakan keberadaan Luffy maupun Law. Cukup kakeknya saja yang menghadapi pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu.

Yang berani bertamu ke kediaman Law hanyalah Bepo dan Kid. Kid bersimpati karena kejadian itu, dia memang teman lama Law. Kid membantu mengantarkan makanan maupun obat. Bepo juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Pihak Universitas Redline mengucapkan bela sungkawa pada Luffy,"

Garp menelpon Law, untuk mengabari kalau Luffy sebaiknya dianggap sudah tidak ada. Karena Donquixote Family bisa dengan mudahnya melacak Luffy. Luffy terlacak, Law juga pasti kena.

"Kalau dia sudah sadar, aku akan ke sana bersama dengan Rayleigh,"

"Sampai sekarang aku hanya bisa menyesal, saat itu aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka. Sengoku menghalangiku," lagi-lagi Garp mengungkit luka lama.

Law yang tidak membalas sepatah katapun membuat Garp menghela nafas. "Ah, sudahlah jangan menyesal terus, aku tahu itu tidak ada gunanya," Garp lalu memutuskan komunikasinya.

Law berjalan ke dalam kamar khususnya itu. Melihat Luffy berbaring dengan perban hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Luka terparah terdapat di dadanya karena pertempuran waktu itu membuat Law semakin bersalah. Luffy masih dalam keadaan sekarat saat ini, Law melihat wajah pucat adiknya. Iris abu-abunya melirik kearah pot tanaman kecil dengan satu buah menghiasinya, ia letakan tak jauh dari tempat tidur yang menompang Luffy.

"E…i..su.."

Law terperangah mendengar suara pelan dari bibir adiknya. Segera ia mendekat dan menatapnya lekat. "Luffy-ya?" panggilnya.

"…. E…i..su…"

Law menepuk pipi Luffy pelan. "Kau sudah sadar?" Law gemetar bahagia mendapati adiknya dapat membuka matanya.

"S-syukurlah…." Mata Law berkaca-kaca, menahan tangisnya.

"Ace, di mana?" Luffy bertanya sangat pelan. Law tertegun, ia tak menjawab, hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Luffy.

"Ace….di mana, Torao?"

"Bukan….mimpi, 'kan? Ace masih….hidup, 'kan?" lanjutnya lirih.

Law tidak sanggup menjawabnya. Adiknya yang tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa minggu itu akhirnya bangun. Tapi yang Law takutkan menjadi nyata. Luffy terbangun dalam keadaan masih syok.

Luffy menangis, sejadi-jadinya. Ia mengingat kejadian terakhir sebelum dirinya pingsan.

"AAAAAACEEEE! DIMANA KAAU!?" teriak Luffy parau. Law tidak dapat berkata-kata, ia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dan berusaha menenangkan Luffy.

"AAACEEEEE! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MATI!"

Luffy gusar, Law segera memberi obat penenang dengan cara menyuntikannya pada Luffy.

"Maaf, Luffy. Maafkan aku," lirih Law.

.

.

.

"Luffy-ya, makanlah. Kau harus sembuh,"

Luffy tak menyentuh daging-daging yang sudah matang itu di depannya. Law tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, kalaupun memaksa agar ia makan, Law akan memperparah lukanya.

"Apa kau tidak ingat pesan dari Ace?" Law memberanikan diri, mengungkit namanya.

"Kau tidak boleh menyerah sampai sini, Luffy! Kau tidak sendirian! Kau tahu itu!?" Law sedikit mengguncangkan bahu adiknya itu. Bibir Luffy bergetar, matanya mulai berlinangan air mata.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana!?" teriaknya sembari meremas topi jeraminya. Matanya menerawang.

"Terima keadaan dan jangan tengok kembali! Kau harus bisa lakukan itu!"

Luffy tertegun sesaat, lalu menangis kembali. "Tak apa, lepaskan semua emosimu," ucap Law dengan lembut sambil memeluk Luffy.

Sejak saat itu Luffy sedikit membaik, walau masih terlihat suasana muram di wajahnya. Saat Garp datang menjemputnya pun semakin muram. Namun setelah Garp mengajak Luffy untuk berlatih bela diri, Luffy sedikit lebih hidup. Dan Law membuka kartu As-nya.

"Kakek, aku ingin memberikan Luffy buah terkutuk itu,"

"Apa!? Kau memilikinya?! Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku memakannya, ternyata buah itu mengandung bibit. Entah kekuatan macam apa yang ada pada buah itu aku tidak tahu,"

Garp memijit dagunya. "Tapi dengan itu, Luffy tidak bisa berenang,"

"Bukankah dari dulu dia tidak bisa berenang?" koreksi Law. Garp menepuk jidatnya.

"Baiklah, akan kubawa buahnya dan kuberikan pada Luffy,"

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6 : Time Skip part 2

.

.

.

Chap 6. Time Skip part 2.

.

.

.

Teriknya matahari tidak membuat pria itu kepanasan karena bajunya yang didominasi warna hitam. Topi berbulu dan berbintiknya setia menghiasi kepalanya, melindungi rambutnya. Ia berjalan melewati semak, dan pohon-pohon cukup besar. Menuju ke bibir pantai, begitulah ia melangkah. Iris abu-abunya melihat pria paruh baya yang bertelanjang dada berjalan mendekatinya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Rayleigh. Pemanasan seperti biasa?" Tanya pria dari pinggir pantai itu.

"Yah, berenang di laut memang menyenangkan, terlebih aku mendapat buruanku," ucap Rayleigh sambil mengangkat beberapa gurita tangkapannya.

"Kau sudah makan, Trafalgar Law? Kau mau gurita? Oh iya, Sejak kapan kau datang?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Baru saja aku tiba, kapal temanku berlabuh di selatan sana. Dan aku mendengar kau berada di utara. Jadi aku harus berjalan untuk sampai kemari,"

Pria paruh baya itu duduk di atas kayu di pinggir pantai. "Kau pasti kemari hanya ingin melihat keadaannya," tebaknya. Law mengangguk sekali.

"Dia sedang sarapan di dalam hutan, setidaknya dia sudah hapal pulau ini,"

"Butuh waktu cukup lama agar dia tenang dan merelakannya," tambah Rayleigh. Law mengerti siapa yang dimaksud.

"Tidak heran. Dia mengekor padanya sejak kecil. Karena mereka memang sudah seperti saudara yang sesungguhnya,"

"Jangan seperti itu, kau juga termasuk dalam hubungan mereka,"

Law hanya tersenyum sekilas.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampaikan saja padanya kalau latihan selama dua tahun ini selesai. Aku ada urusan dengan kakek kalian," Rayleigh berpamitan. Law membalasnya dengan anggukan. Lalu ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam hutan, untuk mencari Luffy.

'_Dua tahun berlalu, apa dia berubah dengan pesat?'_

Law melangkahkan kakinya menuju asap yang menyembul di antara pepohonan. Menuju pusat asap itu berasal. Ia yakin Luffy sedang memakan sarapannya. Tinggal beberapa jarak lagi, Law mendapati Luffy dan beberapa binatang lain sedang makan.

"Hey, kau! Jangan rebutan! Kalau tidak, aku yang akan memakan jatah kalian!"

Seru Luffy tanpa mengetahui kehadiran Law. "Kau tidak berubah, ya?" Law bersua dari belakang Luffy.

"Oh! Torao!" Luffy menengok dan melompat turun dari batu yang didudukinya, lalu berlari ke arah kakak tirinya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Menjemputmu, latihanmu sudah selesai kata Rayleigh. Kita pulang,"

"Benarkah!? Yaaay!" Luffy mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Oh, iya! Terima kasih, Torao! Buah yang kau beri sungguh keren!"

Law lupa bahwa buah itu telah ia berikan pada Luffy.

"Memangnya kau dapat kekuatan apa?" Law menutupi lupanya.

"Lihat ini!" Luffy memamerkan kekuatannya. "_Gomu gomu no…. fusen!_" seketika Luffy menjadi balon. Law mencoba menebak apa yang terjadi pada Luffy.

"Karet?" Law mencubit kaki Luffy dan melepasnya, kembali seperti semula. Luffy melepas udara yang ia hisap. "Benar! Khishishishi!"

"Ayo kita pergi!" ucap Luffy penuh semangat sambil memakai topi jerami kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Butuh beberapa jam agar Luffy dan Law tiba di apartemen sang kakak tertua.

"He? Kenapa kemari? Bukankah aku dianggap sudah mati? Kukira aku akan hidup di lingkungan baru,"

Ujar Luffy setelah turun dari mobil, disusul dengan Law yang siap membuka pintu depan apartemennya.

"Itu tidak perlu," tepat saat pintu terbuka, beberapa orang berebut keluar untuk menyambut kedatangan Luffy.

"Luffy!"

"Selamat datang kembali!"

"Sudah kuduga kau masih hidup!"

"AAAH! Kangennyaa!"

"Yohoho! Lama tidak jumpa!"

"Supeeerb! Kau semakin terlihat supeeerb Luffy!"

Luffy yang heran sekaligus kaget menerima kejutan dari teman-temannya ini terharu.

"Kaliaaaan!" serunya sambil tertawa. "Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" Tanya Luffy sembari memeluk Usop dan Chopper.

"Itu berkat kakakmu yang memberitahu," Nico Robin bersuara, Law yang merasa disebut hanya diam dan membuka pintu apartemennya lebar-lebar.

"Kalian semua, masuklah," titahnya.

Hari ini 'reuni' untuk Luffy diadakan, Sanji salah satu teman Luffy yang jago memasak ikut menyumbangkan bakatnya dalam menjamu.

"HUOOO! DAGING!" seru Luffy tidak berubah. Semua teman Luffy bersuka cita atas kembalinya bocah lugu yang sukar diatur namun punya solidaritas tinggi itu.

"Nah, Luffy! Karena kau sudah kembali, kau ingin meneruskan ke mana? Kudengar kau nanti ikut dengan kakekmu?" Franky, pria aneh berambut biru nyentrik itu bertanya sambil mengambil botol cola entah yang keberapa.

"Hng, entahlah! Aku sebenarnya tidak mau! Aku ingin mencari jalanku sendiri!" Luffy bersemangat mengunyah dagingnya.

"Kalau begitu kapan-kapan kita berlayar saja! Kalian semua juga ikut!" Franky salah satu pendiri pabrik kapal laut, tentu ia sangat jago dalam hal perkapalan.

"Berlayar!?" tiga makhluk berseru dengan tatapan kagum.

"Luffy tidak bisa berenang," Law menengahi. "Ah, kau memakan buah iblis terkutuk ya? Tidak apa! Serahkan saja pada kami,"

Law tahu, banyak teman Luffy yang normal. Hanya beberapa saja yang sama-sama memakan buah itu.

"Wajah Luffy sudah dikenal oleh Donquixote, apa kalian tidak takut?" Law kembali mengkhawatirkan hal itu. "Tidak apa, Torao! Aku akan baik-baik saja! Shishishi!"

Dan Luffy larut dalam kekonyolan dalam pestanya sampai ia tertidur dengan sendirinya. Bukan hanya ia saja yang tertidur, Chopper, Usop juga sama bodohnya dengan Luffy.

"Wah-wah, maaf merepotkanmu, dokter," Sanji menepuk bahu Law, ia turut menggendong temannya yang tertidur ke dalam mobil milik dokter jenius itu.

"Tidak apa, lagi pula Bepo dan Penguin sedang membereskan rumahku," Law tentu mengantarkan beberapa teman Luffy kembali ke asalnya, walau sebagian punya kendaraan sendiri.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya pulang juga, kapten!" Bepo hormat kepada Law yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kediamannya.

"Hentikan itu," Law menatap pria yang kelebihan lemak itu, tentu Bepo bercanda, namun tidak lucu. "Kau sudah membereskan semuanya?"

Penguin mengangguk sedangkan Bepo menggeleng. "Kenapa?" Law bertanya lagi.

"Luffy belum kami pindahkan dari di mana posisi ia tertidur, boss!"

Law mendecih karena candaan Bepo, bukan karena mereka tidak memindahkan Luffy segera. "Ya, terima kasih banyak, kalian cukup berjasa," Law menghampiri Luffy yang tertidur di sofa lembut, empuk dan hangat itu.

"Heheh, tidak masalah! Kami pergi dulu,"

Tepat setelah kedua makhluk itu angkat kaki dari kediamannya, Law bernafas lega. Entah kenapa ia merasa selega ini karena teman-temannya tidak memindahkan Luffy ke atas tempat tidurnya. Mungkin karena Law ingin memandang wajah adiknya itu, karena dua tahun tak bertemu tentunya. Selama pesta tadi, mana berani Law menatap lekat adiknya dengan jangka waktu lama.

Law duduk di pinggir sofa besar itu, memandang dari ujung ke ujung tubuh Luffy. Ia ingat betul saat kecil Luffy hanyalah bocah yang mengekor pada Ace, selalu kalah darinya, dan selalu bertengkar. Law sadar, ia juga rindu pada adik sangar satunya, yang telah tiada.

"Hhh," Law menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak lalu mengusap rambut Luffy, mengacak-acaknya pelan.

"Hnnngh…fyuuhh," Luffy sedikit mendengkur, Law tidak heran tentunya akan kebiasaan adiknya. Luffy menggaruk-garuk perutnya tanpa sadar, mengakibatkan kaos yang ia pakai terbuka sedikit hampir memperlihatkan dadanya.

Law yang melihat bekas luka di dada Luffy itu membuat teringat hal itu lagi. Membuatnya kesal karena tidak ada di sana saat tragedi itu terjadi. Law berusaha menarik kaos Luffy, untuk menutup perutnya kembali. Tapi, yang ia lakukan membuat Luffy terbangun.

"Hnghh? Torao?" Luffy menggosok matanya yang berat.

"Kok, hening? Yang lain mana?"

"Sudah pulang. Kalau kau ingin tidur lagi, pergilah kekamar!" perintahnya pelan namun gemas sambil mengacak rambut Luffy yang sudah berantakan dari sananya.

"Hnghhh…. Kurasa tidak, aku cukup segar!" Luffy melihat sekelilingnya, melihat sekitarnya sudah rapih dan bersih.

"Hey! Apa kau beli _video game_ baru?" mata obsidiannya tertarik pada lemari tempat _CD video game_ berbaris, ia membuka lemari itu dan memeriksa apa ada hal baru di sana.

"Hm, ya," Law mengingat terakhir membeli apa. "One Piece?" ingatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain!" ajak Luffy sembari menyalakan alat elekronik di hadapannya, dan mengambil _joystick_ untuk dia sendiri dan kakaknya.

"Kau yakin?" Law menatap keluar jendela, tirai yang sengaja tidak menutup dengan sempurna itu dapat menunjukan keadaan di luar sana, hari yang gelap dan turun salju.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Luffy melompat ke atas sofa. "Tidak, tidak ada masalah sebenarnya," Law mematikan pendingin ruangan. Sebelumnya karena banyak orang di ruangan ini ia terpaksa menyalakannya, tapi setelah tahu di luar sana cuaca mulai membekukan air, ia harus mematikan pendingin ruangan yang ada.

"Ayooo! Kita tanding!" Luffy menyerahkan salah satu _joystick_ kepada Law. Jika Luffy sudah se-semangat ini, Law tidak dapat menolaknya.

"Ya, sudah. Lagi pula aku juga belum mencobanya," tutur Law yang ikut bergabung duduk di atas sofa menghadap layar _TV _itu.

Satu permainan, dan Luffy kalah. "Huuuungh! Kau tetap hebat!" Luffy memajukan bibirnya, dari dulu Luffy tidak suka kalah. Tapi kalau lawannya tidak curang, ia masih bisa terima setidaknya.

"Fuuuh!" Luffy masih memajukan bibirnya. Tapi, bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Law. Ujung hidung Luffy sedikit memerah.

"Sebentar, kau main sendiri saja dulu," ucap Law datar sambil meninggalkan adiknya.

"_Oke_!" Luffy yang masih memajukan bibirnya itu sebenarnya memang kesal karna kekalahannya, tapi juga karena ia kedinginan.

Tak lama Law kembali dengan membawa gelas berisikan air yang mengeluarkan sedikit uap.

"Ini, kau pasti kedinginan," Law menyuguhkan minuman hangat.

"Waaaah! Khishishishi, terima kasih!" Luffy langsung menerimanya dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Hangat!" celetuknya ceria. "Eh? Torao tidak minum juga? Apa tidak kedinginan?" Luffy memiringkan kepalanya saat Law kembali duduk di sebelahnya dan memberinya selimut untuk Luffy.

"Tidak," Law menunjuk mantel hitamnya yang sedari tadi ia pakai. Entah karena hobi atau memang ia sudah merasa dingin sejak awal, Law masih memakai mantelnya itu.

"Heee…." Luffy bergumam sambil menghabiskan coklat hangat rasa jahe itu, seperti wedang coklat mungkin.

Dan mereka masih bermain satu game lagi, dan pemenangnya tetap Law. "Uuuh! Kau jago sekali!" Luffy semakin memajukan bibirnya, membuat Law diam-diam gemas. Kini tidak hanya hidung Luffy yang merah, tetapi telinganya juga. Law juga semakin merasa dingin walau mantel tebalnya telah menutup tubuhnya hampir sampai kaki.

Terkutuklah salju yang mulai menumpuk di luar sana, tak heran dua insan yang sedang asik bermain _video game _ini mulai kedinginan.

"Luffy, kau masih kedinginan?"

"Tidak juga," Luffy kembali berkutat dengan _joystick_ di tangannya, merasa Law lengah ia melihat kesempatan ini untuk mengalahkan Law.

"Kemarikan tanganmu!" titahnya setelah meng-_pause_ permainan itu. "Uuh, padahal sedikit lagi aku menang!"

"Kau ini!" Law menghela nafasnya kasar dan bangun dari tempat ia duduk lalu membuka _risetling_ mantel hitamnya.

"Eh? Sudah selesai mainnya?" Luffy dengan muka kecewanya ternyata salah paham.

"Tidak," Law menjawab dingin dan singkat sembari kembali duduk di sofa dengan kaki terlentang.

'_Ini memang ide gila, tapi apa boleh buat,'_ Law merutuki diri sendiri.

"Duduk di sini!" Law menunjuk 'ruang' di antara pahanya.

"Haaah?" Luffy terheran-heran.

"Kau ingin bermain lagi, 'kan? Cepat turuti saja!"

Luffy mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi menurut. Ia yang badannya memang kalah besar dari Law, muat menempatkan pantatnya di antara 'ruang' yang diberikan Law di antara pahanya. Law menarik selimut tebal tadi dan menaruhnya mengelilingi tubuhnya. Kini Luffy yang duduk tepat di depan Law dapat merasakan hangatnya tubuh masing-masing walau agak canggung dengan keadaan ini.

Law mengambil _joystick_ miliknya dan seperti mendekap Luffy, tentu ke dua tangan Law memegang _joystick_. Luffy sendiri yang mulai nyaman dengan kehangatan dari kakaknya itu kembali bermain _video game_, melawan orang yang mendekapnya itu.

'_Hangat!'_ Luffy tidak mengutarakannya secara langsung, namun Law yakin dari bahasa tubuh Luffy yang tidak gugup. Luffy merasakan pipinya agak panas. Law dengan pelan menaruh dagunya di atas kepala Luffy, pandangannya tidak terhalang oleh rambut hitam kelam sang adik.

Tubuh Luffy yang mutlak lebih kecil dari Law itu memudahkan sang kakak menghangatkan adiknya jika seperti ini. _'Setidaknya kami sama-sama hangat,'_ hanya itu yang Law pikirkan, ia mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdegup cukup cepat. Sedangkan Luffy, ia dengan mudah kembali asik bermain.

"Akhirnya menang!" Luffy yang tidak sadar karena situasi inilah yang membuat konsentrasi Law buyar dapat dengan mudah mengalahkan kakaknya itu. Karena saking bahagianya ia menang, Luffy mendadak bergerak, termasuk kepalanya. Dagu Law yang sedang ia tempelkan di atas kepala Luffy pun tak luput dari dorongan super semangat itu.

"Aw!" erang Law tak tertahankan. Tentu Law merasa cukup sakit, toh ia masih manusia.

"Eh? Maaf! Sakit, ya?" Luffy yang sadar karena perbuatan yang tidak disengaja itu meminta maaf dan menengok ke arah Law.

"Tidak apa-apa," Law mengusap dagunya yang sedikit ditumbuhi rambut hitam bernama jenggot. Sontak Luffy juga ikut menatap jenggot Law yang tidak panjang namun tidak banyak juga. Luffy ikut meraba dagunya, sampai kepinggir pipinya atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan rahang.

Law yang menyaksikan tingkah konyol adiknya itu heran. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak punya jenggot maupun jambang sepertimu," Luffy memajukan bibirnya lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Law sekali lagi dengan herannya.

"Sepertinya terlihat keren," ucap Luffy pelan, secara tidak langsung memuji Law, mungkin?

"Mereka tumbuh sendiri, kau juga pasti kelak tumbuh—" Law membayangkan Luffy berjenggot dan berjambang sepertinya. _'TIDAK! Sangat aneh kalau dia seperti itu!'_

"Mungkin karena kau karet, jadi mereka tidak mau tumbuh," lanjut Law beralasan.

"Heeeeeeeeh?! Yang benar!? Aku tidak akan memiliki jenggot!?" Luffy panik.

"Tidak apa, lebih baik seperti itu, kau jadi menghemat umurmu dalam penampilan. Kau terlihat jelek jika punya jenggot," ceplos Law.

"Jadi yang punya jenggot itu umurnya tua dan jelek?" Luffy gagal paham.

Law yang tertohok akan ucapan adiknya yang super polos itu mengoreksi ucapannya. "Tidak, tentu tidak! Justru pria normal punya jenggot,"

Kali ini Luffy benar-benar memakan mentah-mentah ucapan kakaknya.

"Berarti aku tidak normal? Aku tidak punya jenggot, 'kan?" Luffy berkedip.

Law tambah bingung untuk meluruskan ucapannya agar Luffy bisa paham dengan benar bahwa punya jenggot atau tidak bukanlah masalah. Tapi, masalah jika Luffy punya jenggot. Menurut Law, itu sangat-lah tidak bagus untuk dipandang.

"Jadi aku tidak normal, ya? Hmmmm," Luffy memanggut-manggut.

"Bukan—maksudku," Law memikirkan kata-kata yang mudah dicerna untuk adik lugunya.

"Sepertinya memang aku tidak normal!" Luffy tersenyum lebar.

Dan Law hanya bereaksi 'eh?' saja.

"Tentu, aku manusia karet. Dan porsi makanku sangat banyak sejak kecil! Itu sangat tidak normal, 'kan? Khishishishi!" lanjut Luffy, membuat Law bernafas lega karena dia mengira yang bukan-bukan terhadap kata 'tidak normal' dari Luffy.

'_Tidak mungkin kalau dia menyadari atau akan menyukai—'_

Ucapan batin Law tertahan saat Luffy mengatakan kata-kata yang tak dapat dipercaya.

"Dan aku sangat menyukai Law!"

Sedetik, Luffy masih tersenyum sambil mendengakkan kepalanya, menatap Law yang berada di belakangnya. Dua detik kemudian masih seperti itu. Butuh sampai sepuluh detik kemudian Luffy kembali berkutat dengan _joystick_-nya. Dan Law tersadar juga.

"Hah—kau bilang apa!? Kau memanggilku apa?!"

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut dan berlanjut, jam sudah menunjukan angka satu pada LED yang menyala. Luffy sudah tertidur lagi, namun kali ini dalam dekapan Law. Tepat setelah apa yang terjadi tadi, Luffy hanya tertawa dan lanjut bermain, sampai tertidur.

Law tentu tahu Luffy tertidur, ia hanya merenungkan apa yang diucapkan adiknya tadi.

"_Dan aku sangat menyukai Law!"_

'_Kalau itu kalimat termasuk tindakan tidak normalnya Luffy-ya, berarti ia sungguh-sungguh?'_

Law mencoba untuk tidak terlalu _ge-er_ dulu sebelum hal itu pasti. Lagi pula Luffy di saat Law bertanya apa maksudnya, adiknya hanya tertawa dan tak menjawab.

'_Pasti dia cuma bercanda,'_

Law yang masih diam dan bersandar pada sofanya itu menerawang, tangannya mengelus rambut Luffy.

"Aku juga…. Sangat menyayangimu," tutur Law sangat pelan dan mengecup pelipis Luffy. Tak lama kemudian Law menggendong Luffy dan membawanya ke tempat tidur miliknya.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7 : Old Problem

.

.

.

Chapter 7. Old Problem.

.

.

.

Hidung mancungnya mencium bau enak, membuat perutnya sedikit bergemuruh. _'Siapa yang sedang memasak? Luffy?'_

Pikirannya sendiri-lah yang membuat ia tersentak, matanya langsung terbuka, kantung matanya yang tak pernah lenyap itu masih menghiasi mata tajamnya.

"Luffy—dia memasak!?"

Law melihat sampingnya, tepat pada tempat tidur seberangnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di atasnya, hanya ada bekas orang tidur di sana dengan seprai belum dirapihkan. Membuat Law gusar dan terburu-buru keluar kamar.

"Luffy—"

Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat tiga makhluk di ruang makannya. Dua wanita dan satu pria. Law berkedip, Luffy ada di situ bersama Nami dan Robin.

"Oh! Torao! Kau kesiangan!" Luffy melambaikan tangannya sambil memakan daging sapi di tangannya. Sedangkan dua wanita lainnya tersenyum ke arah Law yang baru bangun tidur.

"Kenapa…." Law mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Pagi, dokter!" sapa Sanji sembari menyajikan makanan lain di atas meja makan.

"Mereka kemari, ingin menculikku! Khishishi!" Luffy mengambil daging lainnya dan menggigitnya. "Menculik?" Law semakin heran.

"Kami akan pergi, sesuai dengan apa yang kami rencanakan kemarin," Robin menjelaskan.

"Dan aku terbangun lebih pagi darimu, Law! Lalu mereka datang kemari," jelas Luffy.

'_Law? Dia mengatakannya lagi? Dia memanggilku dengan benar?'_

"Kukira kau memanggilnya Torao karena panggilan kakak-beradik, tidak biasanya kau memanggil kakakmu itu Law," Nami yang sudah lama menjadi teman Luffy, pasti tahu kebiasaan Luffy itu.

Dan sekali lagi Luffy hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan menghabiskan jatah sarapannya yang dibuat oleh Sanji.

"Hey! Itu jatah sarapan kakakmu, Luffy!" Sanji memergoki Luffy yang ingin mengambil makanan dari piring lain.

"Ehehehe, masih kurang soalnya!" protes Luffy. "Dasar perut karet!" Sanji menghisap rokoknya.

Law yang masih melamun karena adiknya memanggil namanya dengan benar itu suatu keajaiban. Untuk yang ke dua kalinya Luffy memanggil namanya dengan benar! Tidak bisa dipercaya!

"Kami berangkat dulu!" teriakkan Luffy membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah—kalian sudah mau berangkat? Jaga adikku kalau begitu, maaf kalau merepotkan," Law sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak masalah! Serahkan pada kami!"

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, Law hanyalah dokter yang mengisi kegiatannya dengan mengecek pasien, melakukan operasi, menanggapi konsultasi, dan serangkaian lainnya. Tapi tak lepas dari kegiatan di saat jam kerjanya, sempat-sempatnya ia menanyakan keadaan adiknya yang 'diculik' teman-temannya untuk pergi berlayar.

Ia tahu kalau menanyakan kabar langsung dari adiknya, terkadang tidak dibalas, telepon pun tak diangkat. Karena itu ia tanyakan pada orang terpercaya, Nico Robin.

'_Bagaimana Luffy-ya?'_ Law mengirim teks demikian.

'_Dia selalu bersemangat seperti biasanya,'_ balas wanita itu lalu disusul foto Luffy yang sedang duduk di atas 'kepala singa' di suatu kapal. Wajahnya Luffy yang sumringah membuat Law lega.

'_Terima kasih,'_

'_Sama-sama,'_

Law tahu diri, walau ia sangat khawatir kalau-kalau adiknya berbuat onar. Law cukup tahu diri, padahal ia sangat ingin tahu setiap menit kabar dari adiknya. Tapi sekali lagi Law tahan dan berusaha bersikap tenang sampai jam kerjanya berakhir.

Law tidak pulang larut, ia pulang tepat waktu dan sampai rumah tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Luffy masih bersenang-senang dengan temannya, dan ia harus memasak untuk dirinya sendiri. Berlayar ke suatu pulau bukanlah hal yang singkat, Law sangat tahu hal itu.

Law yang sudah lelah karena kerjaannya, ia berencana untuk istirahat di dalam kamarnya. Menikmati tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Sampai ia terlelap beberapa jam kemudian terbangun karena ada suara dari ruang tengahnya.

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan bertanya-tanya siapa yang berani-beraninya masuk ke dalam rumahnya ini, kemudian mengambil pedang hitam yang panjangnya hampir melebihi tinggi tubuhnya. Law tidak mungkin sewaspada ini, kalau Luffy yang datang pasti tidak semencurigakan seperti ini.

'_Apakah Kid?'_ Tanya Law dalam hati, dan berusaha untuk mencari jawabannya dengan cara keluar dari kamarnya diam-diam dan melihat lampu ruangan menyala. Lampu ruangan tengah khusus diatur otomatis menyala jika ada orang.

Ruangan tengah yang terdiri dari ruang _TV_ atau bersantai dan ruang makan menyatu tanpa batas. Law bersembunyi dibalik tembok, ia mengintip siapa gerangan yang berani-beraninya masuk ke dalam kediamannya di jam seperti ini. Seingat dia yang berani seperti itu hanya Kid seorang.

Tapi yang ia lihat bukanlah makhluk bersurai merah menyala. Ia hanya melihat makhluk entah apa itu berbulu merah muda sangat besar. Makhluk itu duduk di kursi makannya, membelakangi Law.

"Siapa kau!?" Law memberanikan diri, dan menghunus pedang ke arah makhluk entah apa itu. Tak lama, makhluk berbulu merah muda itu bergerak dan menyembulkan kepala kuningnya. Suara tawa yang aneh namun Law kenal itu menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Membuat Law terkejut dan sedikit gemetar mendengar suara tak asing itu.

"Fuffuffuffuffuf, lama tak bertemu, Trafalgar Law!" makhluk itu berdiri, dengan tingginya yang tidak wajar itu hampir menyentuh langit-langit rumah.

"Doflamingo!" desis Law penuh kebencian. Law tak pikir panjang lagi, ia yang masih berada di belakang makhluk super tinggi itu langsung menikam tubuhnya dari belakang. Memang berhasil, namun tidak ada darah yang keluar. Membuat Law heran sesaat.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku di sini!"

Law terjatuh seketika karena seseorang menimpa tubuhnya. Ia menatap nanar orang yang ia tikam di depannya, pedang masih menancap di tubuh yang ia yakin itu tak bergeming.

"Kau terkejut, bocah?"

Law masih bingung, kenapa ada dua Doflamingo di sini.

"Mau apa kau!?" teriak Law, berusaha untuk menggapai pedangnya. Namun, sayangnya Doflamingo yang asli mencabut pedang yang menancap pada tubuh palsunya dan menjauhkan pedang itu dari pemiliknya.

"Aku kemari hanya ingin tahu kabarmu," tentu ia berbohong, sambil memainkan jarinya, tubuh palsunya itu berubah menjadi benang dan menghilang.

"Dan ingin tahu apakah kau masih mempunyai bibit buah itu?"

Law tercengang, dan sedikit heran kenapa makhluk meyebalkan di atas tubuhnya itu bisa tahu.

"Aku tidak menebak, hanya saja aku ini memang informan, Trafalgar Law. Bahkan aku tahu semua tentangmu. Adik-adikmu, pekerjaanmu. Dan sekarang aku baru tahu nama aslimu,"

Seperti terjawab sudah pikirannya itu, Law mendecih dan mencoba memberontak. "Buah itu sudah kumakan, dan bibitnya yang tumbuh juga sudah kumakan!" ucap Law berbohong.

"Benarkah? Ya, memang kulihat pot tanaman yang kau simpan di sana sudah tidak ada buahnya,"

Ternyata pria yang lebih tua darinya itu sudah mengobrak-abrik tempat yang disembunyikannya. Membuat Law semakin kesal saja.

"Tapi, hanya segelintir orang yang dapat memakan dua buah iblis itu. Kurasa kau bukan di antara orang yang kumaksud," nadanya meledek.

"Terserah! Cepat pergi dari sini! Kita sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, 'kan?!"

Mendengar Law mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu, Doflamingo tertawa cukup lama, lalu menarik rambut hitam Law. Terdengar sedikit erangan dari bibir Law.

"Kau kira begitu? Sebenarnya urusan kita dari dulu belum-lah selesai!" tutur Doflamingo dengan penuh tekanan.

"Rencanaku adalah, kau akan jadi tangan kananku kelak. Tapi, karena aku telah dihianati oleh kalian berdua," ia berhenti sejenak sembari mencengkram erat rambut Law yang tak terhalang oleh apapun.

"Jadi sekarang kita selesaikan urusan lama kita. Dan bersiaplah, Law,"

Tangan Doflamingo meraih senjata api berwarna emas-hitam lalu menarik pelatuknya. Law yang mendengar suara pelatuk dari senjata itu langsung bergumam.

"_Room!_ _Shambles!_"

Law menukar posisinya dengan kursi meja makan di depannya. Doflamingo yang terlanjur menembakan satu peluru, merusak benda kayu di bawahnya. Wajah Doflamingo yang dihiasi kacamata aneh itu menunjukan ekspresi terkejut.

"Jadi itu, kekuatan _ope ope no mi_? Menarik!" Doflamingo menunjuk Law. "_Tamaito_,"

Seketika Law seperti tertembak peluru. Beberapa kali Doflamingo menembaknya, pada kaki maupun tubuh Law.

"Argh!" Law berlutut kesakitan.

"Dan inilah kekuatanku, _ito ito no mi_," dengan bangganya Doflamingo tertawa. "Nah, bagaimana kau akan mati, Trafalgar Law?"

Law yang merasakan sakit pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya itu tak menyerah, tapi takdir bertaka lain. "_Parasaito_,"

Pria surai hitam itu terkejut mendapati tangannya mencekik dirinya sendiri.

"Aghh—apa yang ter—jadi!?" Doflamingo tertawa keji, ia senang melihat boneka di depannya bergerak sesuai dengan perintahnya. "Tenanglah, aku akan membunuhmu di lain tempat, tidak di sini,"

Law semakin lemas dan kehabisan nafas, tubuhnya terjatuh di atas lantai yang dingin. Nafasnya yang pelan masih bisa Doflamingo dengar.

#Dor! Dor! Dor!

Tiga tembakan ia arahkan pada Law. Tidak, Doflamingo sengaja tidak mengenai organ vital Law.

"Kita selesaikan masalah lama,"

.

.

.

Esok hari, cerah walau bersalju. Luffy dan teman-temannya pulang dengan selamat setelah berlayar ke beberapa pulau sekaligus. Mereka membawa banyak buah tangan dan menuju kediaman Law. Dengan mobil van modifikasi Franky, memuat sembilan orang di dalamnya.

Luffy paling pertama turun dan semangat membuka pintu kediaman Law.

"LAAAW! Aku pulaaang!" teriaknya. Namun hening tak ada yang menjawab dari dalam. Teman-teman Luffy ikut turun dan melihat kedalam.

"Ini hari libur, 'kan? Kakakmu seharusnya libur," Usop memanggut-manggut.

"Mungkin dia sedang keluar rumah?" Zoro menimpali.

"He? Kenapa berantakan sekali," Luffy yang mengecek ruang makan itu heran.

"Law tidak mungkin menumpahkan saus tomat dan menghancurkan kursi makan," tambahnya.

"Hah? Saus tomat?" beberapa rekannya mendekat. Temannya yang paling kecil bertubuh rusa namun dokter itu ikut mengecek. "Ini…. Ini—ini bukan saus!" teriaknya panik.

"Lalu apa?" Luffy memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ini darah!" sahut dokter bernama Chopper itu. Seluruh makhluk yang ada di sana terkejut.

"HAH!? Da-darah? Yang benar!? Law tidak mungkin berganti kelamin, bukan? Dia itu laki-laki sejati!" hanya Luffy yang beranggapan seperti itu.

Nami langsung memukul kepala Luffy. "Maksudmu ini darah menstruasi apa!? Dasar bodoh!" dengusnya kesal.

"Kemungkinan Law diserang seseorang, perampok? Atau penjahat?" Robin yang sudah mengecek sekelilingnya mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"APAAA!?" Luffy berteriak dan langsung berlari ke arah lemari pendingin maupun gudang makanannya. "Tidak ada yang hilang!" sahutnya. Membuat Nami semakin kesal.

"Dasar bodoh! Siapa juga yang mau membawa makanan!"

"Aku lihat keruangan yang lain,"

"Aku mencari Law!"

Saat mereka berbagi-bagi tugas, Robin yang bersama Luffy mencari Law. Wanita cantik bersurai hitam itu menelepon Law. "Tidak ada jawaban,"

Sampai satu jam kemudian mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan Law ada di mana, tidak ada jejak dan tidak ada petunjuk.

"Law menghilang! Dia diculik! Ayo, harus kita temukan dia!" Luffy histeris. Robin yang masih menelepon Law untuk yang kesekian kalinya belum menyerah.

Sampai saat ada yang mengangkat teleponnya. "Ah! Terhubung!" seru Robin.

"Diangkat!? Halo!? Law!? Kau ada di mana!?" teriak Luffy. Hening, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ada yang menjawab.

"_Mugiwara, ya?"_

Luffy yang merasa suara itu bukan milik Law langsung marah tak jelas. "Siapa kau!? Kau yang menculik Law ya!?"

"_Fuffuffuffuffuf! Mungkin? Aku hanya meminjamnya sebentar,"_

"Meminjam? Oh, baiklah!" tepat setelah Luffy mengucapkan kalimat itu, mendapat pukulan yang keras dari Nami. "Dia yang menculik kakakmu, bodoh!"

"Eh!? Yang benar!? Dia bilang mungkin, kok! Argh! Kau berbohong ya!? Siapa kau!?" Luffy kembali ke topik awal.

"_Aku? Bisa dibilang teman lama kakakmu,"_

"Oh, dia teman lama Law, kok!" Luffy berbicara kepada teman-temannya, dan kali ini dia dihajar lagi oleh Nami dan diceramahi oleh yang lainnya. "Sini biar aku yang bicara!" Sanji merebut teleponnya dari Luffy.

"Kenapa kau menculik Law? Apa kau punya masalah dengannya?"

"_Tentu saja, masalah lama,"_ lawan bicaranya itu tertawa lagi.

Robin yang sedari tadi berpikir, seperti yakin akan pikirannya. "Kau Doflamingo, 'kan?"

"_Wah, Nico Robin, ya? Arkeolog cerdas sepertimu bisa berteman dengan Mugiwara,"_

"_Sekarang kalian sudah tahu siapa aku, apa kalian mau tahu kabar Trafalgar Law? Dengarkan dia bicara,"_

Dua pihak sama-sama hening.

"_Lu….Luffy! Jangan kemari!"_

"LAW!?" respon Luffy dengan cepat.

"_Terserah kalian mau kemari apa tidak. Jika kemari, akan kusambut dengan anggota keluargaku di Dressrosa, dan jika tidak Law akan segera kukembalikan dengan keadaan tanpa nyawa,"_

Doflamingo tertawa sebentar lalu mematikan teleponnya.

"Siaaaal! Ayo kita ke Dressroba!" Luffy terbakar amarahnya.

"Yang benar itu Dressrosa!" protes Nami yang merupakan partner Franky dalam berlayar. Dressrosa adalah pulau milik Doflamingo sendiri. Dia raja di pulau itu, karena itu ia susah untuk dijatuhi hukuman. Selain karena ia pendiri Donquixote, ia juga berperan penting dalam pemerintahan.

"Dengar, Doflamingo itu sangat berbahaya. Dia informan dunia bawah. Karena itu pemerintah takut dengannya. Saat Caesar dieksekusi pun sebenarnya pemerintah enggan," Robin menjelaskan sedikit.

"Aku tak peduli! Aku harus menyelamatkan Law!"

.

.

.

Walau mereka berlayar, dan Luffy bersemangat sekali ingin menyelamatkan kakaknya itu. Tetap saja Luffy tertidur ataupun tetap bersemangat menghabiskan jatah makannya yang besar. Ia yakin bahwa kakaknya itu masih hidup dan bertahan.

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Law, aku akan menghabisi Mingo!"

.

.

.

Law merasa kepalanya sangat berat, ia merasa lemah. Matanya yang baru saja terbuka menatap kakinya yang sedikit terluka. Ia sadar, kalau ia sedang duduk di suatu kursi yang sangat besar. Kedua tangannya terkuci oleh borgol yang cukup besar dan berat pada pegangan kursi besar itu.

"Batu laut?" gumamnya pelan.

"Fuffuffuffuf, benar!" sahut orang yang sedang duduk di pinggir jendela. Law melihat sekelilingnya, ia berada di dalam ruangan yang sangat luas dan besar.

Melihat Doflamingo yang tersenyum licik sambil melihat dirinya, Law rasanya ingin menendang makhluk nyentrik itu keluar dari jendela. Tapi itu hanya angan, kekuatannya tak berfungsi karena batu yang mengunci gerakannya itu.

"Rupanya adikmu dan temannya mencari-carimu, sudah sejam mereka terus meneleponmu,"

Doflamingo melempar-lemparkan telepon genggam milik Law keudara.

"Kh—" Law tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Doflamingo mengangkat telepon yang terus berdering itu.

"_Diangkat!? Halo!? Law!? Kau ada di mana!?"_

'_Luffy—syukurlah dia baik-baik saja,' _Law menatap Doflamingo yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Hening sebentar lalu Doflamingo angkat bicara.

"Mugiwara, ya?"

"_Siapa kau!? Kau yang menculik Law ya!?"_ Law sebenarnya ingin berteriak, namun tak bisa. Tenaganya belum pulih.

"Fuffuffuffuffuf! Mungkin? Aku hanya meminjamnya sebentar,"

"_Meminjam? Oh, baiklah!" _

"_Dia yang menculik kakakmu, bodoh!"_

"_Eh!? Yang benar!? Dia bilang mungkin, kok! Argh! Kau berbohong ya!? Siapa kau!?" _

Law mendengar jelas ada suara Nami di sana. _'Kau bersama teman-temanmu, syukurlah,'_ pikirnya.

"Aku? Bisa dibilang teman lama kakakmu," mendengar Doflamingo mengucapkan kalimat tadi, membuat Law muak. _'Apa? Teman katamu? Cih!'_

"_Oh, dia teman lama Law, kok!" _setelah itu mereka ribut dan ricuh. Law tidak marah, ia tahu betapa lugunya adik tirinya itu, sampai membuat Law dan temannya sakit kepala.

"_Sini biar aku yang bicara!" _kini suara Sanji yang menyahut. _"Kenapa kau menculik Law? Apa kau punya masalah dengannya?"_

"Tentu saja, masalah lama,"

"_Kau Doflamingo, 'kan?"_ Robin bersuara, Law masih lemas. Padahal Law ingin sekali berteriak agar mereka jangan kemari. Jarak Law dan Doflamingo cukup jauh.

"Wah, Nico Robin, ya? Arkeolog cerdas sepertimu bisa berteman dengan Mugiwara,"

Doflamingo turun dari tempat ia bertengger, lalu mendekat ke arah Law yang duduk lemas di atas kursi besar dengan berbentuk hati menghiasi kursi itu.

"Sekarang kalian sudah tahu siapa aku, apa kalian mau tahu kabar Trafalgar Law? Dengarkan dia bicara,"

Doflamingo menyodorkan telepon itu mendekat ke arah bibir Law.

"Lu….Luffy! Jangan kemari!" tegasnya. Law tidak ingin meresikokan nyawa adiknya maupun temannya.

"_LAW!?" _Law sejujurnya senang, adiknya mengkhawatirkannya dan meneriaki namanya dengan benar sekali lagi.

"Terserah kalian mau kemari apa tidak. Jika kemari, akan kusambut dengan anggota keluargaku di Dressrosa, dan jika tidak Law akan segera kukembalikan dengan keadaan tanpa nyawa,"

Doflamingo menutup teleponnya dan tertawa. "Menarik! Kita lihat apakah mereka akan datang atau tidak! Kuberi waktu sehari sepertinya cukup," gumam Doflamingo sambil menyuruh anggota keluarganya bersiap menyambut tamu baru.

"Trafalgar Law, penghianat. Seharusnya kau sudah mati, ya? Rencanaku sesungguhnya menjadikan tangan kananku adalah, membuatku kekal dengan kekuatanmu," Doflamingo tersenyum licik.

"Ups! Aku membocorkan rencanaku, sudahlah tidak apa. Toh, kau sebentar lagi akan mati,"

.

.

.

Dengan kapal buatan Franky, mereka sampai lebih cepat dari yang Doflamingo duga. Teman-teman Luffy segera turun dari pelabuhan dan mencari Doflamingo berada.

"Pulau dan penghuni yang normal," Sanji memegang jenggotnya.

Luffy yang melihat Sanji seperti itu, teringat jenggot Law. "Ne, Sanji! Bagaimana cara menumbuhkan jenggot?"

"Hmmm, ini tumbuh alami, kok!"

"Benarkah? Usop juga?" Luffy melihat sahabatnya yang lain.

"Tentu," Usop jawab dengan polos. "Zoro? Kau tidak punya jenggot?" Luffy melirik pria jago pedang berambut hijau itu.

"Hahah! Kalau si Marimo tidak punya jenggot karena ia tidak normal!" cetus Sanji.

"Diam kalian semuaaa!" Nami mengamuk, memukuli ke empat pria dengan kesalnya. "Bisakah serius sedikit? Kita sedang ada didaerah musuh! Lihat para penduduk menatap kita curiga!"

'_Kenapa aku ikut dipukul juga?' _Zoro membatin.

"Apa kalian kelompok Mugiwara?" Tanya anak kecil berambut hijau sambil memakan sesuatu.

"Ya!" Luffy menyahut sambil mengorek hidungnya dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Eheheheh…. Kalau begitu kalian tidak keberatan kalau kami tangkap, 'kan?" ujar pria dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan cairan itu berdiri di belakang anak kecil tadi ikut berbicara.

Para kru Topi Jerami seketika sadar mereka bertemu orang aneh dan lebih mencurigakan dari pada mereka.

"_Beta beta chain!_" pria yang ada di belakang anak kecil itu melemparkan cairan putih aneh dan berbentuk rantai.

"Awas!" Luffy berteriak. Untung tidak ada yang terkena dari rantai aneh itu. "Kalian anggota Donquixote pasti!?" Luffy berteriak.

"Itu Trebol dan Sugar! Horee!" para penduduk yang melihat 'pahlawan' mereka bersorak.

"Sial!" umpat Luffy. "Luffy dan yang lainnya pergi saja! Biar aku dan Usop yang tangani ini!" sahut Robin.

"He? Kenapa aku?!" Usop memeluk tiang listrik di dekatnya.

.

.

.

"Kuharap mereka bisa mengalahkannya!" Luffy berlari dengan sisanya.

"Pasti mereka bisa!" Chopper menyahut. Semakin mereka berlari menuju istana, setidaknya itu yang mereka tahu. Semakin banyak rintangan. Satu persatu teman Luffy dengan sukarela menghadang anggota Donquixote hanya untuk Luffy.

Walau ada angkatan laut, mereka sama sekali tak membantu. Justru mereka bingung akan kejadian ini karena para boneka yang ada di Dressrosa berubah wujud menjadi manusia maupun binatang setelah Sugar dikalahkan Usop.

"Negara ini pasti telah dimanipulasi oleh Doflamingo!"

"Licik sekali dia!"

Para penduduk yang teringat karena para mainan adalah anggota keluarganya sendiri itu mengamuk karena mereka telah ditipu.

Sedangkan di dalam istana Law yang masih duduk di kursi besar itu tidak tahu apa-apa keadaan luar sana, sampai di mana Doflamingo yang ada di depannya menerima telepon.

"Para mainan telah kembali ke wujud semula! Bagaimana ini, Tuan Muda!?"

Baru kali ini Law melihat wajah marah Doflamingo, seperti ingin mengamuk.

"Sialan!" umpat Doflamingo. Baby 5 yang ada di situ mendekati Law.

"Trafalgar Law penghianat! Kubunuh kau!" Baby 5 menampar pipi Law, sedangkan hanya dengan tatapan tajam dari Law, Baby 5 menangis berlari ke arah Buffalo dan tidak jadi memarahi Law.

"Kalian tidak pernah berubah," celetuk Buffalo.

Di saat yang lain, Luffy yang sedang dipandu oleh Violet, anak dari Riku, raja terdahulu Negara ini.

"Luffy-san! Di sana mereka berada!" bersamaan dengan paman mainan, setidaknya Luffy menyebutnya begitu. Telah berubah menjadi manusia dengan berkaki satu. Dia adalah gladiator terkuat di Negara ini, dan saudara dari Violet.

Konflik pribadi Negara mau tak mau Luffy sedikit terlibat. Kyros, begitu mereka panggil paman gladiator itu. Telah memenggal kepala Doflamingo begitu ia masuk dari jendela.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu Raja Riku! Maaf membuatmu menunggu!"

"Tuan Muda! Sialan kau!" Buffalo maju dan menyerang, namun percuma. Kyros melemparnya keluar.

"Buffalo!" Baby 5 pun kalah melawan Kyros.

"Ah~~! Padahal aku ingin menghajar Mingo! Oh, iya! Ayo selamatkan Law!" Luffy menggendong Violet dan ikut masuk ruangan besar itu. "Luffy! Sudah kubilang jangan kemari!"

"Ini kuncinya!" Violet memberikan kunci borgol untuk Law, dia mungkin dianggap penghianat oleh anggota Donquixote.

"Wah! Kau mempersiapkan semuanya!" celetuk Luffy tanpa meladeni kakaknya. "Uhh—susah! Aku bisa lemah kalau memegang borgolnya! Kau saja!" Luffy hampir menyerah dan menyuruh Violet.

"He—tidak! Aku juga pemakan buah terkutuk itu!"

Di saat masing-masing sedang sibuk, Law berteriak sekali lagi. "Dasar, bodoh! Dia masih hidup!"

"Dia, siapa—" Luffy mendengar suara tawa yang tidak asing. "Fuffuffuf! Kalian tikus-tikus yang merepotkan!"

"HUAAA! Dia masih hidup!" teriak Luffy sambil menunjuk kepala Doflamingo. Membuat Raja Riku dan Kyros kaget. "Apa!?"

"Dasar, kalau begini harus kukeluarkan _torikago_. Kau ingat itu, Law?" kepala Doflamingo yang sudah terlepas itu memasang ekspresi licik.

"_T-torikago!?_" Law memucat. "Apa itu!?" Luffy penasaran.

"Sial! Cepat kalian pergi dari sini!" titah Law gusar.

"Tidak secepat itu!" Doflamingo yang asli muncul dari dalam tanah bersama Pica, anggota eksekutif seperti Diamante.

"Merunduk!" Law yang tahu aba-aba dari Doflamingo itu berteriak. Doflamingo dengan amarahnya menendang udara, dengan kekuatannya dinding sampai atap istana terbelah.

"Huo! Bahaya sekali!" Luffy menggendong Violet dan Law-berserta kursinya. Sedangkan Raja Riku dan Kyros juga pergi dari situ karena celah untuk kabur terbuka lebar.

"Kita harus mundur sementara!" Kyros yang sudah menyelamatkan rajanya itu ikut pergi dengan Luffy.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8 : Heart

.

.

.

Chapter 8. Heart.

.

.

.

Keadaan di kota semakin ricuh terlebih karena _Torikago_ sudah terpasang, para penduduk marah karena telah dibohongi dan mereka mencoba memburu Doflamingo. Semua kelompok Donquixote mundur untuk sementara dan melindungi Tuan Mudanya. Teman-teman Luffy juga terpaksa mundur dan menyusun rencana.

Berkat Violet, ia tahu harus menuntun harapan barunya itu ke mana. Berkat Luffy dia punya harapan pada Negara ini. Tapi, Luffy hanya memikirkan Law dan Doflamingo saja. Ia cukup mengerti kondisi Negara ini.

'_Ini di luar dugaanku, kuharap kali ini aku bisa menghentikan Doflamingo! Demi Cora-san!'_

Law yang sudah terbebas dari kursi, tidak untuk borgol. Kursi itu hancur saat turun dengan Luffy dan Violet. Namun borgol yang membelengu tangan dan kekuatannya itu menyiksanya. Para teman Luffy yang masih sanggup menghajar anggota Donquixote maju bersama beberapa bajak laut maupun pemberontak yang bekas dijadikan mainan.

Mereka menyerang menuju istana. Luffy yang menggendong Law dan terus maju itu membuat Law menerima beberapa timpukan dan benturan tak sengaja saat ia dibawa oleh adiknya yang sembrono.

Dan sekali lagi Luffy dihadang beberapa anggota tangguh dari Donquixote. Teman-temannya juga tidak mau Luffy terhambat, dan menolongnya untuk pergi maju menemui Doflamingo.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai kembali di istana. Law yang sudah terbuka borgolnya, menghela nafas. _'Ada hikmahnya juga sedari tadi aku dilindungi dan karena itu aku bisa menyimpan tenagaku,'_

"Ukh—"

"Law! Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Luffy mengkhawatirkan kakaknya itu.

"Hanya beberapa peluru yang belum kukeluarkan dari dalam tubuhku," Luffy menepuk tangannya sendiri, ia ingat darah di dalam rumah Law. Luffy pun menunggu kakaknya itu mengeluarkan tiga peluru dari dalam tubuhnya menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Tidak apa, nih? Kau masih sakit, 'kan?" Luffy menepuk bahu kakaknya. "Tidak apa, aku juga harus mengalahkan Doflamingo. Demi janjiku pada seseorang,"

Luffy tidak begitu mengerti tapi dia percaya pada kakaknya itu. "Baiklah! Ayok kita kalahkan Mingo!"

Luffy memberikan pedang Law yang ia bawa dari rumah. "Kau pasti membutuhkan ini! Khishishishi!"

"Ya, terima kasih!" Law tersenyum karena Luffy adiknya tidak biasanya pintar sedikit.

.

.

.

Di dalam istana yang sedikit berubah karena kekuatan Pica, Doflamingo menunggu, dengan dua orang di sampingnya. "Bellamy!" Luffy mengenal salah satunya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Cih! Mugiwara! Jangan menganggap aku seperti dulu lagi! Aku ditugaskan untuk membunuhmu!" Bellamy memang salah satu dari anggota Donquixote. Dia begitu mematuhi dan menghormati Doflamingo.

Pertempuran 3 melawan 2 tak terelakan. Luffy melawan Bellamy seketika. Bellamy yang sedang terluka parah sejak Doflamingo menyuruh anak buah lainnya untuk menghabisi Bellamy tadi berdampak buruk sekarang. Luffy dapat menghentikannya, sementara Law masih terdiam. Begitu pula dengan Doflamingo dan Trebol yang ada di belakangnya.

"Dengar Luffy, melawan dia tanpa rencana itu akan berdampak buruk!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Luffy memang seperti itu, Law pun sudah terbiasa dengan sikap ceroboh adiknya. Luffy menguatkan dirinya ketahap Gear 2nd, dan melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Law. Luffy sengaja melapisi tangannya dengan _Haki_ yang diajarkan Rayleigh, dan Luffy sengaja mengarahkannya pada Law.

"_Room! Shambles!_" ujar Law dengan cepat, menukar posisi dirinya dengan Doflamingo yang sedang duduk santai di kursi besar seukuran dengannya. Pertukaran posisi yang mendadak itu dan pukulan Luffy yang tak bisa dihindarkan oleh Doflamingo yang dipermainkan Law. Doflamingo terkena pukulan telak.

Law melihat Trebol dengan mendengakkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Tu-Tuan Muda!" Trebol melihat ke bawah, masih terkejut mereka bertukar posisi.

"_Radio Knife!_" Law menebas Trebol, membuat Trebol lumpuh padahal ia tipe _Logia_ yang dapat merubah tubuhnya menjadi kekuatannya yang berupa carian lengket itu.

"Aaah! Tuan Muda! Sialan kau, Law!" Trebol kembali berteriak. Ia lumpuh dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena ulah Law.

"Kau tidak usah mencampuri pertarungan kami!" Law menatap tajam Trebol. "Huh! Para keroco bisa juga memukulku," Doflamingo menciptakan dirinya yang palsu.

"_Black Knight!_"

Bellamy yang sudah sadar kembali, menyerang Luffy mendadak. Dan menyebabkan lantai retak dan merubuhkan tempat Luffy, Bellamy dan Doflamingo palsu berpijak ke lantai bawah sana.

"Luffy!" kini tinggal Law, Trebol yang tak bisa apa-apa dan Doflamingo yang asli.

"Tidak-kah kalian sadar, kalian telah mengacaukan negeri ini? Kalian harus menerima akibatnya!"

Law dan Doflamingo kembali bertarung. Kali ini Law yang telah mempersiapkan diri tak mau kalah lincah dari Doflamingo.

"Kekuatanmu itu walau sangat hebat dan merepotkan, tapi kelemahannya cukup mudah diketahui," ujar Doflamingo dengan percaya diri.

Law yang mencoba menebas Doflamingo selalu ditangkis dengan kekuatan buah _ito ito no mi_ milik Doflamingo.

"Huh! 'Benang'-mu itu tidak akan terbentuk jika tidak ada awan, begitu bukan?" Law tersenyum melihat kelemahan musuhnya.

"Fuffuffuffuf! Kau memang cerdas!"

Mereka kembali menyerang satu sama lain. Law memang berhasil melukai Doflamingo walau tidak banyak. Sedangkan Doflamingo yang lebih unggul dari Law dengan mudah melukai Law di saat ada celah.

Seperti di saat seperti ini, Law yang berhasil dekat dengan Doflamingo dan siap melancarkan jurus _Counter Shock_-nya. Doflamingo justru menggunakan kakinya yang dekat dengan leher Law.

"_Itonoko,_" Doflamingo tersenyum melihat reaksi Law yang kaget karena kaki Doflamingo yang begitu dekat dengan lehernya. Law dengan reflek menggeser tubuhnya.

"Uaaagh!" erang Law yang mendapati tangan kanannya terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Dasar bocah! Kau akan mati, di sini!"

Law yang merasakan sakit yang amat sangat karena lengannya terpisah itu tidak bisa apa-apa. Pedangnya juga sudah terlempar, dadanya diinjak oleh Doflamingo. _'Aku tidak bisa berakhir seperti ini!'_

Doflamingo yang siap membunuh Law terganggu, getaran yang ada di bawah kakinya membuat ia goyah. Ternyata Luffy berhasil menghabisi Doflamingo palsu dan melempar Bellamy ke atas. Menyebabkan lantai dekat Doflamingo asli berlubang dan membuatnya goyah.

Luffy yang melompat ke atas melihat pemandangan yang membuat darahnya semakin mendidih.

"LAW! Kau tidak apa?!" Luffy berlari menghampiri Law. "Tanganmu! Apa bisa kembali lagi!?" Luffy panik.

"Y-Ya…. Tolong ambilkan tanganku," Luffy menurut, Law yang berusaha mengambil posisi duduk itu dibantu Luffy.

"Bellamy! Dasar tidak berguna!" Doflamingo mengambil pistolnya dan menembaki Bellamy tanpa ampun.

"Be-Bellamy!" Luffy semakin kesal melihat tingkah laku Doflamingo. "Dia…. Dia sangat menghormatimu, tahu!?" Luffy berteriak.

"Aku tahu, dan suatu kehormatan kalau dia mati karena aku," Doflamingo tersenyum lebar.

"Siiiaaaalaaan!"

Law yang sudah menyambungkan kembali lengan kanannya itu dengan kekuatannya, merasa kurang nyaman. Tangan kanannya tak terlalu responsif. Tapi apa boleh buat, dari pada ia harus memakai tangan kirinya, ia tidak biasa kidal.

"Tenanglah Luffy! Kita fokus padanya saja!"

"UHH!" Luffy mengerang kesal. Kedua clan D itu menyerang Doflamingo bersamaan. "Kau tahu? Kami keluarga D adalah musuh alami darimu yang naga langit!"

"Karena itu aku harus membunuh kalian berdua!" Doflamingo mampu menangkis semua dan memukul jatuh Law.

"Law—siaaal!" Luffy yang semakin marah itu terus menyerang Doflamingo. Law segera bangkit dan melihat keadaan.

'_Aku harus fokus! Jurus Mes-ku selalu meleset!'_

Law menatap dua orang yang bertarung itu. Dan Luffy berhasil memukul Doflamingo, Law melihat kesempatan ini.

"_Room! Shambles!_" sekali lagi Law memindahkan dirinya dengan batu, ia kini berada di belakang Doflamingo yang lengah.

"_Mes!_" Law memakai tangan kosongnya, seperti memukul punggung Doflamingo namun tidak kena. Tapi yang ia tuju adalah jantung Doflamingo, yang berhasil ia bedah keluar menggunakan kekuatannya.

"AP—" Doflamingo yang terkejut melihat jantungnya keluar dari tubuhnya itu geram. Ia langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan memukul Law dengan keras. Luffy yang mengetahui itu adalah jantung Doflamingo langsung memungutnya.

"Mugiwara! Kalau kau berani menggunakan jantungku itu, aku akan membunuh kakakmu!" Doflamingo menginjak punggung Law yang sedang tersungkur itu, dan dengan cepat membuat dirinya menjadi dua lagi tepat di sebelah Luffy.

"_Room—_"

Law sudah mencapai batasnya. Ruangan operasinya tidak dapat dibuat lagi. "Fuffuffuf! Inilah akhir dari kalian berdua!"

"Lemparkan kemari, Luffy!" adiknya yang sedang menahan Doflamingo yang palsu itu menurut, melemparkan jantung Doflamingo yang berukuran cukup besar itu. "Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

Doflamingo yang mengambil pedang Law dengan benangnya itu langsung menghunuskan ke punggung Law.

_'Kumohon!'_ pinta Law dalam hati sebelum detik-detik terakhir itu.

"_Room! Mes! Shambles!_" serentetan jurus ia teriakan. Tangan kiri Law yang berada di dadanya sendiri itu tidak disadari oleh Doflamingo. Law berhasil mengeluarkan jantungnya sendiri, dan dengan cepat tangan kirinya memegang batu kecil serpihan bangunan ini. Menukar posisi dengan jantung Doflaminggo yang dilemparkan Luffy.

Law sengaja mengosongkan tubuhnya, namun ia juga sengaja memegang jantung Doflamingo. Trafalgar Law tidak dapat menghindar dari tusukan Doflamingo. Dan dokter jenius itu sengaja tidak memasukan jantung Doflamingo ke dalam badannya.

"Uhuk—kena—kenapa!?" Doflamingo memuntahkan darah. "T-Tuan Mudaaaa!"

Jantung Doflamingo tertusuk bersamaan dengan tubuh dan jemari Law. Itu yang direncanakan Law sebelumnya. Saat ia berhasil mengeluarkan jantung musuhnya.

"Ukh—itu karena, kami musuh alamimu!" jawab Law dengan senyumnya. Doflamingo yang terkejut dan merasa sakit luar biasa itu jatuh, bayangan dirinya yang ia buat untuk menghentikan Luffy pun hancur.

"Laaaw!" Luffy menghampiri kakak tertuanya, mencabut pedang yang menancap dan mendekapnya. "He-Heey! Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan!?"

Law menatap wajah adiknya penuh khawatir. "Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!" Luffy menangis.

"Aku, aku tidak apa-apa—UGGHHHH!" Law merasa dadanya sangat amat sakit. Ia melirik ke arah Doflamingo yang sekarat. Tangannya menggenggam jantung kecil Law yang ternyata terjatuh di dekat Doflamingo.

"Si-sial! Mingo!" Luffy dengan cepat menghampiri Doflamingo dan memukulnya, merebut paksa jantung Law. Tidak susah untuk mengambilnya. Doflamingo sudah sangat sekarat.

"Law! Kau tidak apa!?" Luffy memberikan jantung itu kepada pemiliknya. "Ukh—ya,"

Law mengambil kembali jantungnya dan menempatkannya seperti semula.

.

.

.

"Pagi, TORAOOOOO!"

Teriakan yang memekakkan telinga itu membuyarkan mimpinya. "Ugh—yang benar itu, Law!" Trafalgar Law dengan terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ayooo! Aku lapaaar!" rengek adiknya.

Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian tak terduga itu, mereka pulang ke tempat asal. Dan memang, hidup mereka tidak terlalu tenang sehabis itu. Berita bahwa mereka pahlawan bukan hal baru kini.

Dan sampai sekarang kerajaan Dressrosa masih meminta mereka sebagai anggota keluarganya. Tentu mereka berdua menolak. Dan sekali lagi Garp kakek mereka meminta untuk bergabung dengan angkatan laut, agar mereka tidak diincar naga langit lainnya yang ada dibalik pemerintahan.

"Kami memilih meneruskan tekad D!"

Kata-kata itu membuat kakeknya senewen dan menyerah mengajak mereka berdua. Mereka tidak keberatan jika mau dibenci atau diburu. Mereka memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri.

"Nee! Law! Aku mau sandwich!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku benci roti!"

Dan mereka masih saja meributkan hal kecil. "Khishishi aku tahu itu, kok!"

.

.

.

Special Chapter.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, di mana musim salju sudah lewat. Dan di mana musim selanjutnya datang. Membuat dua insan ini menempel di atas tempat tidurnya walau matahari sudah tinggi. Luffy yang asik melilit tubuh Law dan mendengkur. Sedangkan Law tidur dengan tenangnya tanpa terganggu karena ulah Luffy.

Ya, kali ini mereka tidur di tempat tidur yang sama. Karena sebelumnya Luffy mendapat mimpi buruk. Mau tak mau Law menuruti pinta Luffy untuk tidur di sampingnya. Namun berakhir seperti ini, tubuh Luffy yang karet itu melilit kaki Law sampai badannya menggunakan tangan dan kakinya yang memanjang. Sesungguhnya Law sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi, ia memilih tidur kembali dan menikmati lilitan hangat sang karet.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, Luffy terbangun dan kaget mendapati dirinya melilit seseorang.

"Uwa! Maaf!" Luffy melepaskan lilitannya. Law membuka matanya karena mendengar seruan Luffy. "Kau sudah bangun?"

"Baru saja…. Maaf melilitmu tanpa sengaja, Eheheheh!" Luffy menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. Law hanya membalas dengan senyuman lembut, tidak dingin seperti biasanya. Ia gemas melihat adiknya yang memasang tampang baru bangunnya itu.

Rambut sangat berantakan, dan muka setengah mengantuknya. Law mengecup kening adiknya lalu bangun dari tempat tidur. "Hari libur seperti ini, kita ketempat Sanji-ya. Bagaimana?"

"H-hah?" Luffy yang terkejut mendapati dirinya dicium di bagian kening itu tidak mendengarkan apa kata kakaknya.

"Kita makan di restoran Sanji dan pergi jalan-jalan, bagaimana?" ulang Law dengan rinci.

"YAAAA! Ayook! Khishishishi! Aku semakin menyukaimu, Law!"

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

WUTDAHEL APA YANG UDAH GW TULIS

Aku bikin ini sebulan gegara sibuk UAS dan … ngegame #maaf

Hiksssss T-T karena itu aku upload semua chap sampai end.

Hiatus lama ternyata membuatku tidak sanggup menulis rate M.

*nangis kejer* padahal mau buat adegan—ahsudahlah.

Maafkan kegajean ini, lagi tenggelam di fandon OP soalnya T.T lagi CLBK sama OP..

Tiap malam aku nyari asupan LawLu di ffn, tapi yg Indo sedikit sekali… jadi ah sudahlah T.T

Nyari Inggris pun sama sajaaa… malah ga sesuai harapan

T.T maafkan author geblek ini. Lupakan typo…

Blame meeeh karena dah ganti setting seenaknya T.T

La-lain kali aku bikin LawLu rate M dengan bonus chap disini mungkin(?)tapi tidak janji #plak

T.T padahal dah gateeel pen bkin rate M

*mojok*

Makasih untuk para readers yng baca ini sampe akhir *hugs*


End file.
